Right Kind Of Wrong
by Mirrors Reflection
Summary: Hermione finds her boyfriend cheating, and finds comfort in anothers arms. (I suck at summaries, it's better then it sounds)
1. Detective

Ok guys, this is my second fic, and it's been a while since I wrote anything so it might be a while before it's really in anyway a good story. Oh, just so you're warned, this fic is going to show Ron in a very bad light, not that I dislike him or anything, but he just had to be the bad guy. So if you are exceptionally fond of Ron, you have been warned. Also, there is some information you need to know. This fic takes place during 7th year, and Ron and Hermione became a couple during the 6th year. Harry and Ginny are also a couple. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl, and so they have there own rooms. Well, Enjoy. The song lyrics are from Detective by No Doubt. (They'll be in brackets) (Peek in, sneak about, peek in, sneak about, your broken hearted detective)  
  
One hour ago Hermione Granger was one of the happiest girls in the world. She had it all, great grades, wonderful friends, the perfect boyfriend (Ronald Weasley), a supportive family, and with the exception of Voldemort, a relatively normal and undisrupted life. However, that was an hour ago. For an hour ago Hermione walked in on her "perfect boyfriend" doing not so perfect things.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
(Hey girl save the liar, can't you see his pants on fire, hey girl save the liar, can't you see his pants on fire)  
  
Hermione and Harry were sitting in at a table in the library with books piled all around them, doing research for a paper due to Snape the next day. Or more, Harry was doing research and Hermione was helping him, because Hermione had been finished her paper on the day it was assigned.  
  
"I wonder why Ron is so late. He has less done on his paper then you do," said Hermione why searching through her bag, looking for one more book.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm sure he'll be here soon." replied Harry.  
  
(My back it hurts again, it aches like history. Caught nothing all day long, your smiling back at me, but)  
  
"Well, I think I must have left my other book in your room anyhow. I'll bring him back here with me." She stood up, and turned to go.  
  
"Wait Hermione, why go all the way back up to the dormitory for a book? Maybe Ron will even see it, and bring it here with him."  
  
(I feel you must have failed me, once again you've let me down. My confidence below my knees, now I need to find you out)  
  
"But Harry, we need that book now. It's the only one with a descent section on the healing properties of fireblade, which is something you need to include in your report." "Oh come on, we are in a room filled to the brim in books, do you really want me to believe that that book is the only one with the information I need."  
  
"No, but it makes more sense to go get that book then to waste our time then trying to find another."  
  
"But Hermione!"  
  
"Oh honestly Harry, the dormitories not that far away, I'll be back in ten minutes at the most."  
  
(Peek in, sneak about, I'm gonna snoop and call you out. I've caught you, you're hands are red, Now I'm your broken hearted detective) (Hey, hey hey)  
  
"Fine, go. I'll just keep working here." With that Hermione turned and walked out of the library. She reached the dormitory, gave the password and rushed up to the boy's dormitory. And that is when things got bad. She walked through the door, not even paying attention, and say the book lying on the floor she reached down she took her first look at the room. And what she says Hermione was sure would permanently be burned in her brain, Ron, her sweet, sensitive, wonderful boyfriend, passionately kissing none other then Parvati Patil. In fact, his tongue was so far down her throat, it almost looked like he4 was being sucked in to her.  
  
(Hey lover why you gone? Hold on I'm almost there. It's too late you've killed the trust, don't act so unaware)  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione was surprised at how calm her voice sounded, seeing as how her whole body was shaking.  
  
"Oh no, Mione, it's, it's not what it looks like I swear," cried Ron as her pushed himself off of Parvati.  
  
"Right, you were just helping her to clean out her throat," said Hermione in the mot sarcastic voice she could master.  
  
(Why are you so destructive? Do you realize what you've done? You can't bring it back to life now, what are you running from?)  
  
"Sure, ya, we'll go with that one," he replied.  
  
"Oh Ron, how could you?" Hermione's voice finally gave out, and she ran crying from the room.  
  
"Wait Mione, I can explain," Ron yelled after her. (Peek in, sneak about, I'm gonna snoop and call you out. I've caught you, you're hands are red, Now I'm your broken hearted detective)  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
(I don't like the way it feels, I just want you to be real)  
  
And now, an hour later, her she was, sitting in the owlery. Not that she was planning to do anything stupid, like jumping. That wasn't the way to solve this, but the owlery had something about it that always helped to calm her down. Not as much as the library, but she couldn't go back there, Harry was still there and that would be the first place Ron would look for her. The tears had slowed now, and he simply sat, staring out at the sky, wishing that she could be anywhere but here. Of, course at that moment, who should walk in but Draco Malfoy.  
  
(Hey girl save the liar, can't you see his pants on fire, hey girl save the liar, can't you see his pants on fire. I'm rummaging through your closet, imagining all the worst thoughts)  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the little mudblood," he sneered. Hermione didn't answer, which caused him to frown. "What, little miss super witch is too good to talk to those of us whom she mistakenly believes to be beneath her?"  
  
"Go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood today," commented Hermione while wiping her tears away.  
  
"Aww, the ickle mudblood is crying. What, did you get a mark below a hundred Granger?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!"  
  
(Peek in, sneak about, I'm gonna snoop and call you out. I've caught you, you're hands are red, Now I'm your broken hearted detective)  
  
"No, I know what it is; you had a spat with Potter and the Weasel!" Draco's voice was almost gleeful. "Let me guess, they finally came out of the closet together. Weasley dumped you for Potter." When he got no replied he tried again, "no, Potters not the type, perhaps Weasley finally realized that you're beneath him? He is a pureblood after all, no matter how pathetic of one."  
  
(Peek in, sneak about, I'm gonna snoop and call you out. I've caught you, you're hands are red, Now I'm your broken hearted detective)  
  
It was that comment that caused Hermione to snap; she stood up and was facing Draco before he even realized what was happening. "Don't you ever say something like that to me again!" She pressed her nails into the flesh, of Draco's face, and scratched him, almost drawing blood. "Don't you dare say that I am below him again!" with that the tears came back, and she ran out of the room, leaving a very stunned Draco in her wake. It took a moment after she left from Draco to realize what happened. He held his hand to his face as he rushed to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he saw four very long, very red scratch marks. Draco knew he should be upset, in fact he should be thinking up dark curses to cast for revenge, but some how he couldn't find the ability to become angry. He couldn't help but to wonder what had caused her to be so upset. He'd said a lot worse things to her over the years then that. He raised his wand and healed the scars, and then he strolled out of the bathroom, wondering where she was now. Not that he cared of course, but He'd love to know what set her off. Draco was completely disgusted by the thoughts circling through his head, so he decided to take a walk outside to clear his head.  
  
(Peek in, peek in. Peek in, peek in. Peek in, sneak about I'm gonna snoop and call you out. I've caught you, you're hands are red, Now I'm your broken hearted detective)  
  
Ok, so that's the first chapter. I hope you like it so far, please review.  
  
Oh, and I forgot before, I don't own anything but the plot. If I owned Harry Potter, then I really wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it, I'd be standing behind JKR, cracking a whip to make her write faster. =p 


	2. Rain

When Hermione came to her senses, she found herself outside by the lake. Of course, in the perfect end to the perfect day it was raining. But Hermione sat down anyways. She was under a tree, so she was partially sheltered any how. It's amazing how fast bad things can happen, she thought to herself. They hadn't even been back at school for two weeks yet. And of course, true to form, when it rains it pours. She couldn't believe what she had done to Malfoy on top of it all. She was going to wind up in detention for a month at least, if not worse. But that didn't matter now, nothing did really. She should have guessed, there were so many clues. Notes in strange hand writing that "belonged" to Dean or Seamus, but then were hurriedly stuffed away. All of the half baked excuses as to why he couldn't meet her for what ever they had planned, "Oh, I promised to help Ginny with something", or, 'it completely slipped my mind that I volunteered to help McGonagall with this thing." It was so obvious. Harry must have known too, or else he wouldn't have been so set against her going to the dormitory. How could they sit and lie to her like that. And Ginny must have known to, she covered for him so many times. But why, was she really that unimportant, that her friends didn't even think she deserved to know. The whole school probably knew. Hermione had never quite felt so alone before. Not even during the beginning of first year when almost everyone hated her. Even the time in third year wasn't as bad, at least then she had mounds of work to burry herself in. Harry would stick with Ron of course; he had been in on t the whole time anyway. And Ginny wouldn't desert her brother, after all, blood is thicker then water. But all of this only caused Hermione to cry harder, and so she commanded her brain to stop thinking.  
  
Draco was just walking out of the school when he saw her sitting there. She must have been soaked to the bone. Why would the perfect little mudblood choose sitting in the rain over her nice warm common room, or the library for that matter. As he stepped closer he could tell that she was crying. When he saw the expression on her face he felt pity rush through him. He knew that look, the look of complete and utter aloneness. He had worn that look many times thought his life, not where anyone could see of course. Yet, how many times had he wished for is mother to walk in and see him like that, and wrap him in a warm loving hug. Not that his mother didn't love him of course, but no one in his family ever showed much emotion. Other then anger or hatred emotions were beneath them. But during all of those years, all he had ever wanted was to not be so alone. Which is why Draco found himself doing a very surprising thing. He walked towards Hermione, the whole way telling his brain to stop, but somehow he couldn't stop himself.  
  
The next time Hermione lifted her head, she found that she wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was sitting a little bit away from her. She prepared herself for his next line of insults, but they never came. Now was a time that she should feel the worst, sitting in the rain with her enemy, yet somehow it felt almost good. At least she wasn't alone anymore. She couldn't help but to wonder if Harry and Ron were even looking for her. Or maybe Ron had just gone back to making out with Parvati. That seemed more and more likely every time Hermione thought about it. The next time she looked up she found herself sitting right beside Malfoy. He had moved over, or perhaps she had, either way it seemed very comforting. They must have sat there for over an hour before either one of the spoke. Hermione almost hated to break the silence, but she just had to know.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she said in a voice that almost didn't sound like her own.  
  
"Hmm," was all Draco said in reply.  
  
"Well, what makes me so different from the other girls?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What makes me so much less desirable then a girl like Parvati? Is it because I'm too smart, too bookwormish, too bossy, too much of a know-it- all? I'm I too ugly, I don't know, my hairs to frizzy? What? What makes me so undesirable to men?"  
  
"Well Granger, I'm not entirely sure what this is all about yet, but I can assure you, it's not because you're too ugly." And it was true, although not a bombshell, Hermione had grown into a beautiful young woman. However, her hair still fell in large messy, frizzy curls.  
  
"Then what is it? What would make him ant her over me?" she cried.  
  
"Oh, I see. Weasley finally screwed up. I was wondering when your perfect, sweet and oh so romantic relationship would come crumbling down." Draco had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, however not before Hermione noticed the glee in his voice.  
  
"It's not funny Malfoy. How would you like it if you found Pansy with someone else?"  
  
"Why, I'd throw a party. A great big goodbye to Pansy party." (A/N-yes this line was inspired by Chicago, I love that movie)  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would. I should have slapped him or something. Anything to make him feel at least a little of the pain that I'm going through right now."  
  
"He'd be feeling a whole lot of your pain I would guess. Your slaps hurt!" They feel into silence for a while again before Draco realized that the rain had stopped. "Hey, we should go back inside. It must be way past dinner time."  
  
"You can go; I think I'll stay out here for a while yet."  
  
"Suit yourself." Draco turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Hermione's hand on this robe. "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for listening and stuff. You didn't have to, and well..."  
  
"It was nothing Granger. I simply find that it's no fun for you to cry if I didn't cause the tears," Draco replied. But he nearly cringed at the look on her face. "Oh, r-right, well, still," she said, while attempting to stop another flow of tears. Draco walked quickly back to the castle, wondering why he felt so bad for once again pushing her to the edge.  
  
Oh, well this is just wonderful, thought Hermione. He couldn't let me have just one moment today where I wasn't heart broken, or humiliated. Nope, he couldn't be nice just once. Well, I can't sit out here all night, I'll freeze to death. She glanced down at her watch and found that it was already 9:30. Well, maybe one thing will go right today and I'll make it to my common room without seeing Ron or Harry, or Ginny, or really any living person. Or Peeves, it would really suck to run into Peeves right now.  
  
Ok people, thanks for reading so far. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Beauty Sleep

Ok, thank you so much to my first 4 reviewers.  
  
Well, Hermione successfully made it back to her common room with out seeing anyone. She paused outside of the portrait, knowing that Ron and Harry were probably waiting for her inside. She had told them the password a long time ago. However, as she stepped inside she found that the common room was as empty as the hallways. With a slight frown Hermione headed up to her room, where she found someone sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hi Hermione," whispered Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I should come and wait for you. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend Hermione!"  
  
"You've known the whole times haven't you? If you were really my friend you would have told me."  
  
"I did know until today, at least not for sure. Ron had been acting strangely this summer. Getting notes from strange owls, and going out with out telling us where he's going. At first I thought he was meeting you, but then things wouldn't have been so secretive. But I didn't want to say anything, just in case it was some innocent little thing, because then I might have wrecked something between you too. Please Hermione. You have to believe me."  
  
"Well, why did you know to come and wait for me then?"  
  
"I heard Ron and Harry talking in the library. Ron sounded really panicked. When I went over to see what had happened, Ron told me everything. They've been looking for you all over the school. And they just left to get the invisibility clock and the Marauders Map."  
  
"Ok, well that's a little better then had thought. At least I won't be completely alone this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, last time Harry, Ron and I had a fight I was left completely alone. This time is going to be much much worse though."  
  
"Oh you poor thing," said Ginny, switching into her Molly Weasley mode. "You need to sleep. I'll make sure they don't come in here tonight."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." With that Ginny left the room, and Hermione fell on to the bed, and without even bothering to change into her pajamas, she fell asleep. But it wasn't a restful sleep; she tossed and turned for most of the night, and she woke up early that morning. She showered and dressed, and still found herself with plenty of time on her hands. So, to take her mind off of things, she went out to the common room and over to the bookshelf, where she grabbed her well worn copy of Hogwarts a History. She settled into one of the large chairs and began to read. Ashe didn't get more then a page into it however, when someone started to pound on the door.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione open up!" called Ron  
  
"Please Hermione, the person in the portrait is gone, just open the door" called Harry. She ignored them, or at least attempted to. But the knocks got louder every time.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we know you're in there!" called Ron. All of this pounding had awoken the head boy, and Draco stepped out of his room looking angry, wearing nothing more then silk pajama pants. (A/N- think really super hot here people)  
  
"Granger, what the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing Malfoy," screamed Hermione so he could hear her over Harry and Ron.  
  
"Then why are Scar-face and the Weasel standing outside the door to our rooms screaming bloody murder. They've probably awoken the whole castle by now." Hermione just turned back to her book. Draco sighed. "Fine, if your not going to open the door then I will." He turned towards it, and Hermione jumped up.  
  
"You wouldn't. Don't you dare open that door Malfoy!" she pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Granger; I'm not going to invite them in for tea. I'm simply going to request that they stop screaming as if they had been set on fire. Some of us need our beauty rest." With that he strolled toward the door and opened it. He smirked as he said "Potter, Weasley, fancy meeting you hear."  
  
"Let us in Malfoy!" screamed Ron.  
  
"You needn't yell Weasley, I'm not deaf."  
  
"Where not hear to pick a fight with you Malfoy, we just want to see Hermione."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to. Hermione and I had quite the night last night; she won't be wakening up for a while. Poor little mudblood came in here so depressed last night. I suppose that was your doing wasn't it. Well, anyways. She's not depressed anymore." Harry's mouth dropped open, and Ron's face just got redder and redder.  
  
"If you did anything to her, took advantage of her in anyway, I'm going to let Ron go, and you'll never look like this again," said Harry in a dangerous tone. Draco knew he was right. He was strong, but without Crabbe and Goyle by his side he was no match for the redhead. Draco then did something that neither Ron nor Harry had expected He burst out laughing.  
  
"You two should have seen the looks on your faces. Of course I didn't do anything. I simply thought that that might encourage you to go away faster then anything else. When someone doesn't answer the door, often that means that they really don't want to talk to you." He said, still chuckling. That was the best thing he had ever done to them. At that Hermione walked over to the door.  
  
"Ron, I really have nothing left to say. I don't want see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be near you, and I certainly don't want to listen to you come up with excuses."  
  
"But Hermione I" started Ron, only to be cut off by Draco.  
  
"Look, I know your stupid, but when she said she didn't want to see, hear, talk listens to you, that's code for go away."  
  
"Fine, we'll go for now, but you ant hide forever Mione, you guys need to sort this out." Said Harry who then started to drag Ron away,  
  
"But Harry..."said Ron.  
  
"Toddles come back soon," called Draco down the hall. He then shut the door and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy, I could never have gotten them to go away." She looked so small and helpless, though Malfoy, he almost wanted to hug her. He quickly shoved that thought away.  
  
"I only did it because they were disturbing my rest. But it's too late to go back to sleep now anyways. Bloody Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh, right, of course, but still." It was now that Hermione noticed that he didn't have shirt on. She tuned back to the chair before he caught her staring, or he noticed the blush creeping up her face.  
  
"Bah, might as well get dressed and head down to the great hall" Draco mumbled as he turned back into his room. 


	4. A Plan

Thanks again for the reviews guys. Thank you Authoress Pendragon, I will take into consideration, and attempt to work on what you pointed out. However, I am the worst speller ever, and my grammar is often not much better, so thank you to all who pointed out my mistakes. (If the computer doesn't tell me that something's wrong, I'll more then likely never catch it.)  
  
For the next few weeks Hermione was able to mostly avoid other people. With the exception of classes, performing her duties as Head Girl, and the occasional visit to the library she stayed inside her rooms. She had even convinced Draco to change the password, so the Harry and Ron could no longer get in. Her grades had even risen a little, because that was all she had to do with her spare time. Her papers were all ways twice as long as they had to be. If any of the teachers saw this as strange, they said nothing. In fact, they almost enjoyed it, they didn't even have to read her papers anymore, they simply gave her a hundred percent right off the bat. Except for Snape, he looked her papers over, trying to find the tiniest mistakes, but he never found any. But even the busiest of teachers should have noticed that Hermione didn't practically jump out of her seat trying to answer questions. She now preferred to sort of fade out of the picture. The whole school knew what had happened now. Or, they knew that something had happened at least, that the golden trio was a trio no more. Ron was enjoying his knew found popularity. Suddenly he was able to get any girl he wanted. This week it was Susan Bones. It seemed that no one had bothered to notice that something was wrong with Hermione. No one but Draco that was. He had noticed she was attempting to fade into the walls every time she walked down a busy hallway. He had also noticed that the only person she ever talked to was Ginny. She never went anyway near the Gryffindor common room anymore. She even avoided the portrait in their common room which lead to the Gryffindor common room. And he had also noticed that she rarely ever ate anymore. She never went to the great hall, and the house elves hadn't been very fond of her since she staged an attempted rebellion in the sixth year. Not that he cared of course, but how would it look on him if something was to happen to the head girl. So one day he decided to do something about it. He walked down to the kitchens and got an assortment of foods. When he reached the common room he set it right in front of the chair where she was engrossed.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione looked up confused. "What on earth are you going on about now?"  
  
"Why would you starve your self?" he replied. "What possible good could it do other then eventually kill you?"  
  
"I'm doing no such thing!"  
  
"Oh, when was the last time that you went to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Well, I"  
  
"I thought so, and when did you last go down to the kitchens for more then a brief snack?"  
  
"Well, I umm..."  
  
"Right, well then. Here you are," he said pointing at the basket of food.  
  
"I didn't even realize it had been that long since I last ate," she said as she reached for a bun.  
  
"I'm going to go out now, by the time I come back I want you to have eaten everything in that basket." With that he tuned to go. Draco walked up to the Gryffindor common room and stood out side the portrait, bargaining with it.  
  
"But I just need to go in for a second; I'm on a mission for the head girl."  
  
"The answer is still no, you cannot get in without the password." Replied the (A/N- I couldn't remember the name, is it the fat lady or the pink lady?) Fat Lady.  
  
"Fine, is there someway you could call for the person I need. I just need to talk to Ginny Weasley, that's all."  
  
"Well you needn't go around threatening the portraits just to find me," said Ginny as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Agg! Oh, don't sneak up on people like that!" he replied, clutching his heart.  
  
"I wouldn't call it sneaking when you're the one lurking outside of my common room."  
  
"Right, well. I'm not here to just idly chitchat. Your friends with Granger aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," said a rather puzzled Ginny.  
  
"Ok, well then I'm sure you've noticed how depressed she has been lately.  
  
"Yes, but I figured she would be snapping out of it soon."  
  
"Well, that's really not likely. She's only eating right now because I'm forcing her. So I have a proposition for you."  
  
"What kind of a proposition?"  
  
"The first Hogsmead trip of the year is coming up this weekend right," he said.  
  
"Yes, but what's your point."  
  
"You are going to take Hermione with you, no matter how many curses you have to fire to get her out of the castle. I'm going to give you some money if you agree, and you are going to find something to give her a change. Buy her a new set of robes, cut her hair, I don't care what you do, just do something to keep her from moping around."  
  
"Ok, I will. But why do you care, shouldn't you be happy that she's upset?" Ginny said, once again puzzled.  
  
"Well, I don't care; it's just getting very annoying to always have her moping around the common room. All I want is for things to go back to normal. Do you have any idea how much harder it's getting to even think I have a chance of beating her grades? My father is going to kill me for it if I don't do something to stop her soon." And Draco tried to convince himself that everything he was saying was true. When his father found out the mudblood was pulling even farther ahead of him, he was sure he'd find himself being punished. And wanting her to stop moping had nothing to do with how his heart seemed to pull every time he saw the sad look on her face. It was becoming hard to convince himself that it was a feeling of disgust. He caught Ginny looking back at him with disbelieve. "Look, I don't bloody care what your silly little girl mind is thinking now, I just want her to stop being so pathetic. Would you want to attempt at doing homework with some stupid little mudblood sniveling in the corner."  
  
Ginny's look immediately turned from one of confusion to one of disgust. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because Hermione is my dearest friend, and I want to see her happy again, I could care less if you find anything about her current state distracting. Good day Mr. Malfoy." And with that she said the password and stormed into the common room. Draco felt his body flood with relief. He had been almost afraid that she was going to refuse. As he walked back to his room, Draco could only hope that these feelings he seemed to be developing would leave as soon as Granger got her life back on track. Then he could go back to hating all of the Gryffindors in peace. (Or so he thought).  
  
Thanks for reading, please review. 


	5. Hogsmead and changes

It took Ginny a lot of time to convince Hermione to come to Hogsmead. She begged, pleaded, bribed and threatened for hours before Hermione finally agreed. Ginny had a plan. She would take Hermione to as many different shops as she could. Nothing drastic of course, just a few little changes here and there. She knew better then to try and overhaul Hermione's personality. She would wind up with hundreds of curses plastered on her in seconds. First, she was going to get Hermione's hair cut. Ron had always talked about how much he loved Hermione's hair, frizzy curls and all. So one way to remove all thoughts of Ron from her life was to chop off some of that hair. The rest was just simple little things, a new diary, one with no hint of Ron anywhere in its pages. She would also get her a new pen, since the one she used now had been a birthday gift from Ron. Then it would be on to the dress robes, since the last pair Hermione had worn had been during the Yule ball in the sixth year, one that she had attended with Ron. Wow, it was amazing how many parts of your life one person could affect, thought Ginny as she waited for Hermione in the main entrance way. She had met Draco early that morning, when he had given her a bag full of coins, and had threatened her to never tell anyone about this, ever. Ginny promised him she wouldn't, and he stormed off to join his fellow Slytherins before anyone could see him talking to the Gryffindor girl.  
  
Finally, when most other students had already left, Hermione came down the staircase towards Ginny.  
  
"It's about time! What on earth were you doing up there for so long?" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Nothing, and you can't say that I'm late because you never gave me a time." laughed Hermione back, the first real laugh Ginny had heard her utter in quite some time.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your in a good mood today, because this was the last day that you will every morn for my stupid brother." Ginny nearly hit her self for her own stupidly at the suddenly sad look on Hermione's face at the mention of Ron. "Hey, none of that moody silence, that's not aloud today, or ever again really. Today you become somebody new"  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask what you have planned, but somehow I think it's not just a leisurely stroll around Hogsmead."  
  
"Right you are! I always said you were to smart for your own good," replied Ginny. "Come on, we've got a long day ahead of us."  
  
"What have I gotten my self into," commented Hermione. But today she couldn't help but to fall into Ginny's happy mood and she too began to smile.  
  
They arrived in Hogsmead and Ginny immediately pulled Hermione toward one of the newer shops that had opened up, Madame Nicole's hair boutique.  
  
"But Ginny, I really don't think that..." protested Hermione, only to be dragged harder.  
  
"Hermione, we are going to have something done with your hair, even if I have to tie you to the chair," replied Ginny. When they walked through the door Hermione saw that it looked just like any normal muggle hair salon. They were greeted by a petite woman with long, strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Hello my dears, how can I help you today," she said in a soft, sweet voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is Hermione, Hermione has come to have something done with her hair."  
  
"Well my dears, you've come to the right place." Nicole turned to Hermione, "How would you like your hair to be stilled today?"  
  
"Oh, well maybe if you take just a little off the bottom," Hermione said before she was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Madame Nicole. I want her to have a completely new look."  
  
"But Ginny, I" Hermione protested.  
  
"No buts Hermione, we are going to give you a totally new look."  
  
"All right my dear," said Nicole. "Just come and sit down here and well begin."  
  
Hermione went to sit in the chair; she took one last look at her hair and then shut her eyes. She felt scissors clipping and she could hear Ginny giving Madame Nicole instructions. A few minutes later the scissors stopped, and she felt something cold and oily being poured on her head.  
  
"Ok Hermione, open your eyes," Ginny said. When Hermione looked in the mirror, she found that her hair now fell halfway down her shoulder blade, and was perfectly strait.  
  
"Now, putting a small amount of the contents of this bottle on your hair will give you this perfect straightness," said Madame Nicole while pointing at a blue bottle, "And the contents of this bottle will leave your hair in perfect curls," she continued while pointing at a green one. "You can mix the two in any combination to get waves." She set them down on the counter as she calculated the total. Hermione couldn't stop running her hands through her hair, it was so smooth, so strait, so strange. But really, it didn't make her look that much different, just sort of more polished.  
  
Ginny finished paying and called for Hermione. "Come on Hermione, we've got lots more to do today."  
  
"Oh Ginny, how much was it, I'll pay you back right now."  
  
"Don't even think about it Hermione, today, money is no object." "But, Ginny I"  
  
"Hermione really, I'm not aloud to say anything about it, but none of this money is mine, and that's all you need to know." Ginny saw the look on Hermione's face, and realized that it wasn't going to be that easy to convince her friend to stop worrying. "Look, maybe I'll tell you after were done shopping. Once we've finished, we can go to the three broomsticks, and you can dig for information all you want." The next stop was Flourish and Blots, where they got a new pen and new notebooks. Ginny also picked up a new diary and slipped it into the pile when Hermione wasn't looking. The next and final stop was Madame Malkies Marvelous Magic, the best robe store in Hogsmead.  
  
"But Ginny, I really don't need new dress robes. And I hate trying on clothes."  
  
"Oh honestly Hermione, you act as if it's some sort of horrible torture. And besides, you know that Dumbledore has decided on holding a Halloween ball after the feast to lift school sprit. That's coming up in a few days, and it's the perfect time to make your reappearance into the social scene of Hogwarts."  
  
"But Ginny, I'm not going to the ball, there is no way."  
  
"You have to, as Head Girl it is your duty. So, you've got no choice in the matter."  
  
"Hello and welcome to Madame Malkies Marvelous Magic, are you looking for anything in particular today," said a tall sales woman the second that they walked in the door.  
  
"No, were just browsing," replied Ginny. Hermione spent the next hour in a changing room as Ginny shoved more and more styles for her to try into her arms. The dress that she picked was more like a muggle ball gown then a dress robe. It was made to look like a typical princess style dress, and was made of a delicate shimmery red fabric, laced with tiny bits of silver that could be seen when the light hit them properly.  
  
"Oh Hermione, it's gorgeous, you have to take that one!" Exclaimed Ginny the second she saw Hermione wearing it.  
  
"But Ginny, don't you thinks it's a little too much?" she asked, turning around to look at herself in the mirror from all angles.  
  
"Of course not, that settles it, well take this one." Hermione changed back into her uniform as Ginny took the dress to the sales lady.  
  
"Ok Ginny," Hermione said as they stepped outside. "Is that it for our little shopping experience?"  
  
"Yep. Now we'll go to the three broomsticks and then we can head back to school."  
  
"Good. I'll never understand why you seem to find shopping like this so much fun." "Well, it's more fun then spending the whole day in the bookstore, which is what we would have done if you had been aloud to choose."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with books," Hermione exclaimed. They arrived at the three broom sticks, ordered two butter beers, and found a table near the back, away from most of the students. "Ok, now you have to tell me what this is all about," she said as soon as their drinks were ready.  
  
"I never said I would tell, I just said that you could try to dig for information. I have no intention of telling you anything," Ginny said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"But Ginny," protested Hermione.  
  
"Lets just say you have someone how's taken quite an interest in you."  
  
"I'm not going to be getting anything else out of you today am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine, but I'll get it out of you eventually," Hermione said a she sat back with a pout on her face.  
  
"Oh please Hermione, I grew up with six brothers, I've become very goof at keeping secrets, even from my Mother."  
  
They spent the rest of their time in chatting, and once they had finished with their drinks they got up and started on there way back to Hogwarts. 


	6. Heated Arguments

Ok guys, I probably wont be writing as much for the next little while, I'm in a drama thing called S.O.A.P. fest at school, and it's going to be sucking up all of my time. And in case I haven't mentioned it yet, I love all of my reviewers, you guys rule. The lyrics are from Pinks song there you go. (I was originally going to use Britney Spears stronger song, but this once fit better.)  
  
(Hey don't come around talkin' 'bout that you love me)  
  
That night Hermione went down to eat in the great hall for the first time in quite some time. She sat with Ginny, and within seconds the whole school was abuzz about her new hair. Even Ron noticed which was surprising because for the last few weeks even an earthquake wouldn't have torn him away from his ladies.  
  
(Cause you loved those bitches before me, I don't wanna hear that you adore me)  
  
Draco looked at her approvingly from his seat at the Slytherin table. Who'd have thought that Granger would be so pretty when she wasn't hiding her face behind that mop of hair. Not that he thought she was pretty, he assured himself, but some Gryffindor probably would.  
  
(And I know that all you're doin' is runnin' your mind games)  
  
It was then that he noticed things were about to get interesting. He noticed that Ron kept moving closer to where Hermione was sitting, but Hermione was talking to Ginny and few younger Gryffindor students, and had yet to notice it. Draco smiled and leaned forward, this was going to be some show.  
  
(Son't you know that game beats game, So your best bet is to be straight with me)  
  
"Hey Hermione," whispered Ron once he had gotten close. Hermione stiffened, and she stared strait down at her plate, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Hello Ronald, what brings you to this part of the table?" she asked.  
  
(So you say you wanna talk, let's talk if you won't talk, I'll walk. Yeah it's like that I gotta new man, he's waitin' out back)  
  
"Well, I was hoping that we could talk, you know, try and figure all of this out," he said while smiling in a smooth slick sort of way, his weeks of being the ladies man had quickly gone to his head.  
  
"Alright, what could you possibly have left to say to me?"  
  
"Well, I feel just awful about all the things that I put you through. It was never supposed to happen like that. I wish I could take back every second of it."  
  
(Now what? what you think about that? Now when I say I'm through, I'm through So basically I'm through with you)  
  
"Ron, that is just about the biggest load of bull I have ever heard."  
  
"But it's not, it's really not. I swear. Please Mione; you've got to believe me."  
  
"Don't call me that Ron."  
  
"Don't call you what?" By this time they had become quite loud, and almost everyone in the halls eyes were on them.  
  
"Mione, it makes it seem like were friends, and trust me Ron, right now we are anything but that."  
  
(What cha wanna say? Had to have it your way, had to play games Now you're beggin' me to stay)  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll call you whatever you want me too. But you have to come back to me Hermione, I miss you so much baby."  
  
(There you go, lookin' pitiful Just because I let you go There you go, talkin' 'bout you want me back But sometimes it be's like that)  
  
At this Draco got up from the table to walk closer, he didn't want to miss even a second of this.  
  
(There you go, talkin' 'bout you miss me so, that you love me so, I let you go. Now look at you, there you go)  
  
"You don't miss me Ron; you've been living it up for the three weeks. You couldn't have been happier."  
  
"That's not true Hermione, I was miserable, and I was simply looking for comfort."  
  
"Right, I completely believe you Ron." Hermione raised her right eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking at Ron for the first time.  
  
"Um guys, your beginning to draw a crowd, you might want to take this up to the common room," said Harry, looking around them. Everyone was watching them now, and some of the students who sat further back had gotten up and crowded around, fallowing Draco's example.  
  
"No Harry, we're perfectly happy here, aren't we Ron," Hermione commented.  
  
"Yes Potter," drawled Draco. "Don't take away the best entertainment we've had all year."  
  
(How you said good-bye to what's-her-name)  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, we don't need any comments from the peanut gallery," said Hermione before turning back to look at Ron.  
  
"Mione, I promise you, anything that took place between me and Lavender meant nothing. You're the only one that I care about."  
  
(All it sounds like to me is new game)  
  
"Ron, I saw you with Parvati, not Lavender. Do you mean to tell me that you were fooling around with both of them," Hermione stood up, staring hard at Ron.  
  
"No, no. I meant Parvati; I didn't do anything with Lavender."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how dare you," screamed an outraged Lavender as she stormed from the hall, fallowed by an equally outrage Parvati.  
  
"Hoho, Weasley, I never knew you had it in you" laughed Draco.  
  
(And I know I was right when I said I'd be much better off without you. Had to get myself around you, cause my life was all about you.)  
  
"Oh Ron, you didn't!" commented Ginny, staring in shock at her brother.  
  
"You never did anything with Lavender eh," glared Hermione.  
  
"Well, maybe a little, but it was nothing." Ron stuttered, he was losing his placing. Things weren't turning out like they were supposed to, she was supposed to fall into his arms, kiss him and forgive him. (At least that was the way it had all played out in his mind.)  
  
(So you say you wanna talk, I don't. Say you wanna change, I won't Yeah it's like that.)  
  
"I, I can change Hermione, I'll be a new man. Look, I'm begging you; give me one more chance, please." Ron fell on to his knees and looked up at Hermione.  
  
(You had your chance, won't take you back Now what? What you think about that? Now when I say I'm through, I'm through, so basically I'm through with you)  
  
"No Ron. You don't get another chance, not with me anyways. Why the sudden change of heart anyhow."  
  
(What cha wanna say? Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin' me to stay)  
  
"Well, I saw you tonight, and I just knew I had to try to make it up to you. You look so much better with your hair like that, and well, I miss you."  
  
(There you go, lookin' pitiful Just because I let you go There you go, talkin' 'bout you want me back But sometimes it be's like that)  
  
"You must be kidding me, this is all because you like my new hair style?" said and exasperated Hermione.  
  
(There you go, talkin' 'bout you miss me so, that you love me so, I let you go. Now look at you, there you go)  
  
"No, no of course not. I love you Mione. I miss you, and I want you back. It just took me a little while to understand how much I missed you."  
  
(Don't you wish you could turn the hands of time. don't you wish that you were still mine. don't you wish I'd take you back. Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh!)  
  
"Ron, I will never ever love you again for as long as I live. You blew your chance, and now I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone. But really Ron, couldn't you have just dumped me rather then cheating on me. I should think that I deserved at least that, after all we've been thought together." She looked at the rest of the crowd, "Let this be a lesson to you, this is what happens when you actually attempt to have your cake and eat it to." Then she started to make her way thought the crowd and towards the door.  
  
"But, but, Mione," called Ron.  
  
"Goodbye Ron," she called back, not even bothering to look back. "I'll see you later Harry, you to Ginny." And with that she was gone.  
  
(Didn't miss a good thing till it's gone, but I knew it wouldn't be long till you came runnin' back, missin' my love, there you go)  
  
The hall was completely silent for a few seconds, before Draco burst out laughing. "Well Weasley, I don't think that anyone could have screwed that up as badly as you did."  
  
But Ron didn't even react, he stayed on his knees, eyes wide open in shock, not a thought running through his mind other then what just happened. Eventually the teachers dispersed the crowd, and Harry peeled Ron off the floor, and with the help of Ginny, he dragged him back to the common room.  
  
(There you go, lookin' pitiful Just because I let you go. There you go, talkin' 'bout you want me back, but sometimes it be's like that. There you go, talkin' 'bout you miss me so, that you love me so, I let you go. Now look at you, there you go,)  
  
Ok, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please review (it encourages me to write faster ;p) 


	7. Dance With Me?

Ok guys, sorry it's taken me like three weeks, how ever, It went from being the S.O.A.P. festival, to being our schools musical theater production, which left me with barely enough time to do my homework, let alone write a story. But anyhow, I'm back now, so hopefully this story will be done soon. Oh, and the song in this chapter is Hella Good by No Doubt.  
  
On the day of the dance the entire school was a buzz of activity. Many girls excused themselves at noon to start getting ready; in fact, the latest any girl was found outside of her dorm room was four o'clock. Any girl other then Hermione that was, who could be found in the library, books scattered all around her, scribbling away as fast as she could. At least, that's how Ginny found her at four-thirty that afternoon.  
  
"What on earth are you doing Hermione, the banquet starts in three hours, and your nowhere near ready yet." said Ginny as she came up behind Hermione.  
  
"I have a lot of work left to do Ginny, besides, it'll only take a few minutes to get ready, I wash my hair, brush it and pull on my dress. It's not something that should take more then an hour."  
  
Ginny looked back at Hermione horrified. "What do you mean? That's it, put your books away. I'm taking you back and I'm working my magic on you. An hour, honestly Hermione!"  
  
"Really Ginny, I see no reason to spend my day primping when there's so much work to be done. Besides, I'm just going to be sitting at the table all night; I plan to leave as soon as I can."  
  
Ginny just shook her head and waited for Hermione to pack up her things. It took the next two hours for both girls to get ready. Ginny forced Hermione to have makeup put on, but she kept it natural, so Hermione didn't look all that much different, just a little more refined. Ginny also did Hermione's hair into a stylish up-do, with small pieces of hair left framing the face. Ginny looked a dream in her deep purple robes that made her look like a goddess. When the time came Ginny and Hermione looked arms and made their way down to the great hall. Waiting for them outside of the hall was Harry who blushed when he saw Ginny. He bent down and kissed her cheek before taking her arm to lead her into the hall.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered to her." Ginny just smiled. While watching this Hermione began to panic. Of course Ginny was going with Harry, and Harry and Ron would likely be sitting together. That meant that Hermione was either going to have sit at the same table as Ron, or she would have to find her own table and sit alone all evening. Harry must have noticed her wild panic, because he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Hermione, Ron has a date with some sixth year Hufflepuff girl, I don't remember her name."  
  
"Your sure Harry," asked Hermione as she felt relief wash over her.  
  
"Yep, he told her that he'd go and sit with her and her friends. Nice dress by the way." And with that they turned and walked into the hall. The hall had become any child's Halloween dream, the walls were covered in black and orange paper, dancing skeletons hung in every corner. It seemed as if the dance had a muggle sort of theme, al of the decorations were like improved versions of muggle stereotypes, a green witch with a long warty noise was flying around near the ceiling, There were giant jack-o-lanterns whose faces shined every few minutes. And best of all on each table there were two huge bowls filled to the brim with many types of candy. One had typical wizard treats, while the other was filled with muggle candies. Hermione was almost surprised to find how much fun she was having. The entire banquet so far had been great. The food had been great, and shed felt her self talking and laughing again, which was something she hadn't done since her issue in the great hall with Ron. In fact, talking to Harry and Ginny like this made things seem like they were almost back to normal again. However, all good things must end, because as soon as everyone had eaten their fill the dance part of the ball started. Harry swept Ginny out onto the floor right away as did Dean with Susan Bones, leaving Hermione alone at their table.  
  
She watched the happy couples dance for a while before deciding to go for a quick walk outside. Once she got outside she had to fight every bone in her body to stay still, for they all wanted to start running until she was far away. It made no sense really, she never used to mind sitting alone, at lest not this much. She had never been one of those girls who wanted dates, or even to dance. Usually she hated these sorts of thoughts, why should it be any different tonight. Maybe it was because a few short weeks ago she had what she was now longing before. Or maybe it was because Ron looked so happy out on the floor, surrounded by his new groupies. But Hermione stopped her self there, shook her head and walked back into the school before she did run back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione returned to her table, sat down and started to fish through the muggle candy bowl until she found a recess pieces cup. The mix of chocolate and peanut butter never failed to cheer her up. After sitting there for a few moments Hermione realized that no one was going to miss her if she left anyways. Everyone else was up on the dance floor having fun. Really, her sitting here looked worse then her leaving ever would. However, before Hermione could stand up she was joined by none other then Draco.  
  
"So it seems as if we are the odd ones out in our little circles eh Granger," he drawled.  
  
"I guess so, what happened to Pansy?"  
  
"Oh, she spiked her own punch and is now hiding in some bush making out with Goyle," he said as he sat down beside her and reached into the bowl of wizard candy.  
  
"And you're alright with that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, I could care less really. It gets Pansy off my back for a little while at least, so I'm actually quite glad to be rid of her." He pulled out a Fizzing Whizbee and pooped it in his mouth. (A/N- right now I cant remember what Fizzing Whizzbies do [I want to say floating] and I'm to lazy to go and look, so I'm just going to pretend that they don't do anything).  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, until Draco stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. "Well, shall we?"  
  
"Shall we what?"  
  
"Dance Granger, what else would we do at the Halloween ball."  
  
"I don't know Draco," Hermione started before Draco cut her off.  
  
"Honestly Granger, it's a dance, not a marriage proposal." Hermione probably would have said no, after all this was Draco Malfoy. However, at that moment Ron and his date happened to waltz by.  
  
'House rivalries be damned," thought Hermione as she took Draco's outstretched hand. "Let's cut a rug," she said.  
  
As they walked out onto the floor, the song changed to a more muggle style.  
  
(The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason, but your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt. Come here a little closer, 'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up.)  
  
At first no one really paid attention to them. Which was almost sort of odd, because the gossip mills of Hogwarts were operational twenty-four seven and this was most certainly juicy gossip.  
  
(You've got me feeling hella good, so let's just keep on dancing. You hold me like you should, so I'm gonna keep on dancing)  
  
"See, this isn't so bad now is it." Whispered Draco in her ear right be fore he spun her out. Hermione was a mix of emotions; this really shouldn't feel so good. If anything, dancing with Draco Malfoy should feel evil and wrong, and yet, it felt so right.  
  
(A performance deserving a standing ovation, and who would have thought it'd be the two of us. So don't wake me if I'm dreaming, 'cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up.)  
  
By this time the rest of the students had begun to notice that two of the schools biggest enemies were dancing together.  
  
(You've got me feeling hella good, so let's just keep on dancing. You hold me like you should, so I'm gonna keep on dancing)  
  
The whispers started, and most of the dancers stopped all together and just stared at them, forming a circle around them. But Hermione and Draco didn't even notice.  
  
(You've got me feeling hella good, so let's just keep on dancing. You hold me like you should, so I'm gonna keep on dancing)  
  
The next time they were close enough, Draco bent down and whispered, "By the way, nice dress." Hermione just blushed.  
  
(Ooh yeah yeah, Ooh yeah yeah. You've got me feeling hella good, so let's just keep on dancing. You hold me like you should, so I'm gonna keep on dancing)  
  
As the song drew to a close, Hermione came back down to earth, and she began to realize that every eye in the room was on her in Draco. Some were happy, some were confused, and some were very angry.  
  
(You've got me feeling hella good, so let's just keep on dancing. You hold me like you should, so I'm gonna keep on dancing).  
  
"Well Granger," said Draco as the dance ended, "thanks for the dance." He then turned and walked through the crowd and out of the door, leaving all eyes on Hermione.  
  
"What," she said as calmly as she could before walking through the path that Draco had made and walking out through the same door, leaving the whole hall in shock until the next song started, and people once again started to dance.  
  
Well, there you are. Please review, especially if you have any ideas on where I should go form here. (I'm beginning to have writers block) I might not use your ideas, but chances are they will at least inspire me. 


	8. One thought, Two minds

Ok guys, this one didn't take me half as long. But before you read you have to know, any thing in (brackets) is being thought or said by Draco, anything not in brackets is being thought or said by Hermione. Ok, here we go.  
  
(Draco walked out of the great hall with his head held high. He walked down the right corridor, and it wasn't until he was completely out of site that he stopped to bash his head against the wall twice).  
  
Hermione was barely able to walk out the door before breaking out into a full run down the left corridor. Once she was around the corner she stopped and hit her forehead with her hand.  
  
(Draco grabbed his head in pain (A/N- and that children is why you don't hit your head on brick, kick lockers instead =p.) Why, why was he so stupid, why did would he have as Granger of all people, to dance?)  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' thought Hermione. Why did she except his offer to dance, never mind that Draco was an absolutely amazing dancer. Why would she dance with Malfoy of all people, just because she wanted to show up Ron? There were only like a hundred other guys she could have danced with right.  
  
('What was in that candy?' thought Draco, that's the only thing that could have possessed me to dance with her. 'Or the punch, I knew it didn't taste quite right')  
  
Well, maybe it wasn't all that bad, it's not like he's a self declared death eater yet, at least not that we know of. Besides, dancing with him felt sort of right, and he smells nice, and he's definitely cute, wait no, bad brain, bad, bad, bad brain, I do not want to think about Draco Malfoy in a nice way ever again.  
  
(Well, it wasn't so bad. Like he had said before, it's not like he proposed to her or anything. It was just one stupid, meaningless dance. So then, why did the memory of her in his arms linger with him? Why did he have the sudden urge to fill his room with strawberries just because she had smelt like strawberries? No, no, no, no! He was not going to think of Hermione, no, Granger like she was anything less then the pebble stuck on the bottom of his shoe.)  
  
Hermione gasped. What were the other Gryffindors going to say about this? They might think her a traitor. Oh, and Harry, what was Harry going to do. Probably he'd just shake his head in a disappointed way. She didn't know what would be worse, him screaming at her, or him just being disappointed. Oh, she knew what she'd say, they had to, it was a sort of rule for the Head-boy and girl to dance together. None of the other Gryffindors have ever read, or ever will read Hogwarts, A History, so they'd never know she was lying.  
  
(Draco groaned when he realized that what he had was seriously going to hurt his reputation in the Slytherins eyes. Not that he cared what they thought of course, but he sort of ruled over the Slytherins, and he didn't want his power to be challenged by come head strong Slytherin who thinks Draco's getting soft. But then he came up with the perfect solution, he'd simply tell them that the Head-boy and Head-girl are supposed to share at least one dance. Most of the Slytherins were too stupid to realize that he was lying, and the others were too wimpy to challenge anything he said.)  
  
Hermione continued walking, only to find that she wasn't really walking, she was more sort of floating. She had warm tingly feelings all over, something was seriously wrong. How many of those Recess Pieces had she eaten exactly? She must have had a lot of sugar to have warm tingles right after dancing with Draco, Malfoy, she meant Malfoy. Yep, a whole lot of sugar. That or some stupid person had pulled a Fred and George and spiked the punch; she had thought it didn't really taste quite right.  
  
(With that settled in his mind he continued walking, but found that he couldn't quite wipe the smile off his face. It had felt almost sort of good to hold her close like that. It was a kind of feeling that he, Draco Malfoy, didn't experience very often. 'But wait, no, wrong,' he thought. 'Why in hell would I get those sorts of feelings, I think I'm coming down with something, I'd better head back to my room before I do something else stupid.)  
  
A quick glance at her watch made Hermione realized that it must be getting time for people to start leaving the ball, and she really didn't want to be around when that started to happen. She started to walk quickly in the direction of her room.  
  
Draco arrived only seconds before Hermione, for he had just said the password and was climbing through the door when she arrived.  
  
Draco forced himself to only barely acknowledge her when she climbed through the door, he mumbled a brief "Granger," and she mumbled a "Malfoy" right back. They stood as if frozen for a few seconds, and then simultaneously turned and walked into their respective rooms.  
  
Hermione fell asleep quickly, but her dreams were very odd. In each of them she was dancing, much like she had just a few hours ago. In each series of dances, she was wearing different outfits, in a different room, dancing to different music. Two things stayed the same however, the feeling she had of contentment and happiness, and the face of her dancing partner, a face which happened to belong to none other then Draco Malfoy. (A/N- oh ya, like you didn't see that coming =p)  
  
(Draco tossed and turned for at least an hour before falling asleep. Once he was asleep he found himself having troublesome dreams, at least they were troublesome in his mind. For you see, Draco was dreaming of dancing, he was in many different places dancing in different ways to different music. The only things similar in each were the fact that he felt happy and carefree, and that the only woman he was ever dancing with was Hermione. [You can see why this would be disturbing to the infamous Draco Malfoy.])  
  
And so they slept on into the morning, completely unaware that they shared the same dreams.  
  
Well. There's chapter 8. Chapter 9 might take awhile, cause I'm experiencing a sort of writers block. (I have no idea where to go from here). So anyhow, review please! =) 


	9. A Conclusion is Drawn

Ah ha! Thanks to the musical stylings of Madonna and Usher, and the fact that I was once addicted to Buffy, I have the next three chapters planned! Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. (It was so exciting to open my e-mail and find so many of them only one day after posting [12 of them!])

Form the moment Hermione woke up that morning, her brain started whirring. Why in hell would she be dreaming of dancing with Draco all night? It just didn't make sense; he wasn't that amazing of a dancer. Well, ok he was, but that was completely beside the point. And although the dream was becoming a bit hazy in her mind, she could have sworn that during one of the dances she was wearing a long, white wedding dress. Hermione shook her head, of course it wasn't a wedding dress, even in her dreams she would never marry Draco Malfoy, and the thought was enough to make her want to throw up. Or at least, it should have been. But somehow, her subconscious wasn't finding the idea as revolting as it should have. No wrong, bad, sick. I never want the words Malfoy and married to pass through my brain again unless it's fallowed by the word Parkinson, she thought to her self. Arg, this was stupid, why was she even bothering to spend all of this time and energy thinking about Malfoy. Dreams didn't mean anything!  
  
However, when Hermione stepped out of her room into the common room to see Draco sitting in one of the large arm chairs reading, she quickly walked back in and shut her door. Ok, that was weird, why would she have a problem walking past Malfoy. This was stupid, she wasn't going to spend her entire day sitting in her room because she didn't want to go out and walk past Malfoy. She was hungry dam it, but she really didn't want to go through the Gryffindor common room and be bombarded with questions before shed even had a bite of toast. But she couldn't quite make her self do anymore then simply peak her head out to see if Draco was still sitting there.  
  
After half an hour went passed she began to get angry. What gave him the right to loll around in the common room all day? It was her common room too. What she wouldn't give for an invisibility cloak. Finally Hermione made up her mind to go. She wouldn't even talk to him; it would be strange at all. Typically they only just acknowledged ach other, nothing more. Yes she'd just walk past and out the door.  
  
And she almost did it to. She was halfway across the room, just at the chair Draco was sitting in, when she had to go and open her big mouth.  
  
"Morning Malfoy," she said.  
  
"Mmm," he replied. And with that she nearly ran out of the room. As she passed through the portrait she felt a blush rise up and stain her cheeks. What was wrong with her, why should she feel silly and giggly after simply saying hello to Malfoy? Malfoy, hes the king of scum! She must be coming down with something. The flue, or even just a fever. Yes that was it, Hermione decided as she made her way to the great hall.  
  
The second she walked in the door she was bombarded by Harry, who dragged her right back out again.  
  
"But, but Harry, I'm hungry," she wined.  
  
"What were you doing?" he demanded  
  
"Well, I was going to go have breakfast, but then you ambushed me," she moved to brush past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"I mean, what were you doing last night?"  
  
"Well, I ate candy, danced, then went back to my room and slept."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!"  
  
"I'm never stupid Harry, it's impossible for me." Hermione smiled, hoping that he would just get frustrated and leave.  
  
"Now you're just stalling!" Harry complained.  
  
"Fine," Hermione frowned, "what exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"Why on earth possessed you to dance with that, that, peroxide dipped thing." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I hardly think he uses peroxide Harry, if any thing it would be a spell."  
  
"Completely beside the point Hermione" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"Honestly Harry, we danced together, that was it. It was a head boy-girl thing, we had to dance together."  
  
"I've never heard of that rule before," he said skeptically.  
  
"That's because you've never bothered to pay attention, really Harry, if you'd just put more effort into your work then we wouldn't have issues like this."  
  
"Ok, ok, I believe you. But Hermione, I got to say, I was worried for a second there. All of us Gryffindors were. We thought you'd gone over to the other side or something."  
  
"Please, I'm insulted. Why would you think I'd ever want to get closer to Malfoy then I have to?"  
  
"I didn't really, I was just checking. Now come on, you said you were hungry right." As they walked into the hall Hermione got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like she felt guilty for betraying Draco like that. Malfoy, she meant Malfoy. But that couldn't be right, she hadn't betrayed him, and she certainty wouldn't feel guilty if she had. It must be that she felt guilty for lying to Harry like that, yes guilt for lying mixed with hunger, that's all this was.  
  
And that's what Hermione did for the better part of the day; she tried to turn all of these thoughts and feelings swimming around in her head into bits of complexly rational nothingness. But she was failing. For all of her smarts Hermione was really quite clueless. It took her until three o'clock that afternoon to realize that it was really quite pointless to try and rationalize it any more. These feelings she had were the first stages of a full blown crush. There was no point in trying to make it go away, but why did it have to be on Malfoy. Honestly, Malfoy. Well, at east she knew that it would never go any farther then a silly crush. She most definitely didn't love him, and she probably never would. Make that definitely never would. Besides, he hated her with a passion, didn't he? Of course he did, although he did ask her to dance. But that was probably just some stupid dare, or a bet. Then again, if it had been he would have made a huge show out of it, collecting his money right then and there. Great, now it was going to bother her. Not that she wanted him to like her, well maybe she did, but it could never work any how, might be fun though. Well, it was settled, she was going to mix up a truth potion, and then she'd know once and for all. Then maybe she could put this silly little faze behind her.  
  
Once she had it mixed she went down to the kitchens and had Dobby make her two cups of tea. She dumped the truth potion into Draco's, and headed up to the common room, hoping he was there. She was luck, for he was, he was sitting in a different chair but reading the same book.  
  
"Hi Malfoy," she said as she set down her tray on a near by table. "Care to join me in a cup of tea?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.  
  
"Well, because I have two cups and I thought you might want to take a break form reading." He stared at her for a moment before picking up his cup and razing it to his mouth. After he'd had a few sips Hermione decided to start asking questions.  
  
"So, what did you do to day?" She had decided to ask a few simple questions first, so as not to arose suspicion.  
  
"I read for a while, headed down to the Slytherin common rooms for a few hours, and then came back up here to finish my book."  
  
"Oh and how is your book?"  
  
"Quite interesting actually, but why are you really here? I'd much rather you get strait to the point then sitting here engaged in stupid, idle chit- chat with you." At that Hermione almost decided to give up. But instead she pulled up just a smidgen of that Gryffindor courage there always talking about and took the plunge.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I was thinking that, well, since I'm Head girl and your Head boy it might be a good idea if we sort of got along better."  
  
"You mean, like be friends or something?'  
  
"Yes, possible more then friends," she looked at him only to see him come as close to true laughter as he'd ever been.  
  
"That's funny, Granger. Just imagine, you and I, friends." When Hermione didn't answer he stopped laughing. "Oh, you were serious, is this about that dance we shared last night, because that was just something to pass the time. Those stupid balls can get extremely boring."  
  
"I, I, well yes," mumbled Hermione, completely unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Well, Granger, it's been an incredible pleasure talking with you. But here's a helpful little hint for the future, the next time you try and spike a persons drink whatever you put in here, I would recommend using one that doesn't turn the tea a strange colour." With that he set down his teacup, which was completely untouched, but was a bright green. Hermione gasped, how could she have not noticed that. Draco walked into his room, leaving a completely speechless Hermione in his wake.  
  
Well, that couldn't have gone much worse. But she had a feeling that almost everything he had said about them was untrue. She had seen it in his eyes when he realized she was serious. It was a sort of soft, hopeful look that was immediately squashed by the look of a dear caught in the headlights. She was practically willing to bet that he didn't hate her as much as he lead on, he just hadn't figured out that his hatred had turned into something more yet.  
  
It was at that moment the perfect plan fell into Hermione's hands, literally. An owl swept into the room and dropped an envelope into Hermione's hand. It was an invitation to Susan Bones 18th birthday party. All of the seventh years, as well as some of the sixth year were invited. That caused the gears in Hermione's brain to start turning in a very evil way.Haha, cliff hanger. So what did you think? I have two more chapters planned out for sure, so they shouldn't take too long, it's the ones after that I'm worried about. Once again, thank you to my reviewers! 


	10. Jealousy

Ok, so this chapter took me a little longer then I had hoped. But hey, that's what happens when you cousins are down for there Feis. (Irish dance competition.) Oh, the song in this chapter is Fever by Madonna.

The next week slipped by quickly. Hermione managed to avoid Draco entirely. But she knew he would be at the party, all of the Slytherins were, mostly because it was a sort of secret party, planned behind the teacher's backs and such. However, Hermione was fairly sure that Dumbledore knew about it, there was almost nothing that the man didn't know about the goings on at the school. She had talked to Susan the day before the party, requesting that a certain song be played on the magic repellent stereo Susan had managed to get. When Susan said yes, Hermione felt all of her plans slip into place, now she really would know; it would all depend on his reaction over the next few days.  
  
The party started at eight-thirty on Saturday night. It was in the Hufflepuff common room, (the password had been changed just for that night). There were balloons and streamers everywhere, and along one side of the common room was a huge buffet table, that was constantly being restocked. When Hermione entered she was immediately greeted by an enthusiastic Susan, who was dragging Dean behind her. (A/N- just incase I didn't make it clear before [I don't think I did, but I don't remember now], Susan and Dean are going out. [Not that it matters really.])  
  
"Hi Hermione, thanks for coming," she shouted over the music.  
  
"Hey Susan, hey Dean," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," said Susan as she leaned into Hermione, "I have that song you wanted to here, when do you want me to play it?"  
  
"Um, give me a few minutes Susan. I'll wave to you when I'm ready."  
  
"Sure." And then Susan moved past Hermione to greet a group of Ravenclaws who were stepping through the door.  
  
Hermione noticed right away that the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all standing on one side of the room, while the Slytherins all clung to the other side. Most of them stood with drinks in their hands, glowering at the floor. And standing in the center of them all, leaning against the wall and looking as bored as could be was Draco Malfoy. 'Perfect,' thought Hermione, 'That's just where I want him'.  
  
She spent a few moments talking to random people, deciding who her target was going to be. Finally she spotted him, Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was standing alone, having broken up with his long time girlfriend Hannah Abbott earlier that week. (Hannah was walking around, practically attached at the hip to her new boy-toy Ernie Macmillian). Hermione looked around and spotted Susan, and wave to her, signaling the start of her plan.  
  
(You give me, You give me fever.)  
  
As Susan changed the disc in the stereo, Hermione started to make her way over to Justin. She, like every one else at the party was simply wearing her school uniform, however, she had left her top two buttons undone on her blouse, just to give that little extra pinch of success to her plan.  
  
(Never know how much I love you; never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear.)  
  
"Hey Justin," she said as she arrived beside him.  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione," he replied, somewhat startled.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Oh, you know the same as I have been for the last week." Hermione and Justin had spent a few afternoons studying together, and they had become fairly good friends.  
  
"Would you like to dance," Hermione said, smiling seductively.  
  
"Um, I don't know Hermione," mumbled Justin. Hermione fallowed his gaze to Hannah.  
  
(Listen to me baby, hear every word I say. No one can love you the way I do, 'Cause they don't know how to love you my way)  
  
"Oh, I see," she leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "trust me, if you dance with me I'll do things that will make Hannah's blood boil with jealousy.  
  
(You give me fever, when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning, Fever all through the night.)  
  
Justin cast one more glance at Hannah, before taking Hermione and walking with her to the middle of the room. (It had been cleared for dancing.)  
  
(Sun lights up the daytime, Moon lights up the night. My eyes light up when you call my name, 'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right. Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away. Take these arms I'll never use, and just believe in what my lips have to say)  
  
As they started to dance, Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her.  
  
(You give me fever, when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning, Fever all through the night.)  
  
(A/N- ok guys, I'm not going to describe them dancing, mostly because I don't know how. But form what I've been saying all chapter I'd bet you could guess. But, if you've ever scene the Buffy episode 'when she was bad', [first show of the second season] just sort of think of a sexier version of the dance Buffy did with Xander to make Angel jealous. [Or the dance scene in Moulin Rouge that happens right after the song sparkling diamonds, that sort of thing.]  
  
(Everybody's got the fever, that is something you should know. Fever isn't such a new scene, Fever started long ago)  
  
It didn't take Draco long to see notice Hermione and Justin. And when he did, he felt his blood begin to boil. What was she doing, hanging off of that Finch-Fletchley as if she were some two-bit whore? If his brain had not been completely consumed by jealousy, he surely would have been disgusted at the fact that he wanted to punch Justin's lights out only because he was dancing with Hermione.  
  
(You give me fever, fever, you give me, you give me fever. You give me fever, when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning, Fever all through the night.)  
  
Yet Draco found that he couldn't look away. He actually wanted to be the one standing there beside her. And he certainty wouldn't be standing stiff as a board with that look on his face. (Justin was quite shocked, and he found himself able to do nothing other then simply stare at Hermione) In fact, Draco would have joined in on the fun. (A/N- by that I mean he would have danced with her)  
  
(Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet, she felt the same. When he put his arms around her, He said Julie baby, you're my flame. He gave her fever)  
  
As Hermione and Justin turned around she could see that her little attempt at making Draco jealous was working. The look on his face was to die for. Although, she couldn't help but feel a little scared for Justin's life. Draco looked like he was going to murder him.  
  
(Captain Smith and Pocahontas, Had a very mad affair, When her daddy tried to kill him, She said, daddy oh don't you dare. He gives me fever, with his kisses. Fever when he holds me tight. Fever, I'm his Misses, Daddy, won't you treat him right)  
  
Luckily for Hermione and Justin, most of the other students weren't paying to much attention to them. Just Draco and Hannah seemed to have noticed. 'Perfect' thought Hermione.  
  
(Fever, when you kiss them, Fever, if you live and learn. Fever, 'til you sizzle. What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn.)  
  
When the song ended Hermione leaned near Justin to whisper in his ear, which looked like she was kissing him form where Draco stood, "Thanks for the dance." She said, and then she walked over to where Harry was standing. All Justin could do was gawk after her until Hannah stormed over, shut his mouth and dragged him into another room.  
  
An hour or two later Hermione decided to look around for Draco, and see if her little show had made any effect on him. However, she was disappointed to find that he had already left.So, what did you think? Oh, and thank you to the people who reviewed that last chapter, you guys rock! 


	11. Burn

A/N- Hi guys. Ok, heres chapter 11, I hope you like it. The lyrics in this chapter are Burn by Usher. Oh um, angelface- my cousins were in the June 4- 6 Calgary Feish, but I don't know what it's called. I was at the Coast Plaza hotel I think, but I can never remember. But anyways, on with the story. (Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!)  
  
Draco snuck out of the party a few minutes after Hermione's little show ended. His blood was boiling; he didn't think he'd ever been so angry in his entire life. This was very odd to him. Why was he so upset that Hermione was dancing like that with some guy. Really, he should be feeling sorry for the poor guy, having her draped all over him. Wait, did he just refer to her as Hermione! What was wrong with him, she was just Granger. No, she was just a disgusting little mud, a, mud, mud, he couldn't make him self say it. He couldn't even make himself think it.  
  
"What's wrong with me," he screamed, walking up to the portrait guarding the door. The man who had four birds flying around his head in the picture sort of shrunk back, as if afraid that Draco might reach into the picture and hit him.  
  
"Nothing?" the man stuttered, staring at Draco with wide eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," ask Draco, as he was jerked out of his thoughts.  
  
"You asked what was wrong with you, and I replied that there was nothing wrong with you." The man in the picture seemed to have regained some of his courage.  
  
"Oh, who asked you," snapped Draco.  
  
"Well no one, but you sounded awfully upset, I thought you might like some positive feed back." The man explained.  
  
"Oh, and what do you know," Draco sneered, expecting the man to once again recoil in fear. But this time the man held his ground.  
  
"Quite a lot actually, I've been hanging all around this school for many years. I've herd it all, everything from problems with school work, to romance stories fit for any number of great novels. I'm sure your problem can't be any worse then any of the others."  
  
"Right, well isn't this just bloody wonderful. I'm getting Romance advice from a painting. How the great have fallen." Draco complained to himself.  
  
"Ah, so it is a about a girl then. Why don't you explain your problem? I've given advice on getting the girl to some of the other students, and it never once failed."  
  
"Argg. I don't want to "get the girl"," said Draco, his voice dripping with distain. "I hate the girl; I never want to see the girls face again. I wish the girl would drop dead."  
  
"Ah, the best kind of Romance, the hatred turns to a passion that will never be broken."  
  
Draco began to laugh. "That is quite possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard, passion between me and Hermione. Hahaha, you're quite the comedian. What was your name?"  
  
"Aengus, or Angus, if you'd prefer." (A/N- He was sort of the Irish God of love. To read the blurb on him go to ).

"Right, well, maybe I'll come back later and get you to make me laugh again." Said Draco, while he was still laughing.  
  
"You simply need time. I've seen situations like this before. Come back when you've reconsidered."  
  
Once he was inside Draco collapsed on one of the large chair in the common room. Imagine him and Hermione, in a passion filled relationship. The idea was ludicrous.  
  
(Girl, understand why, see it's burning me to hold onto this. I know this is something I gotta do, But that don't mean I want to.)  
  
Wasn't it, how could he, Draco Malfoy, king of the Slytherins ever find himself feeling anything but hatred for Hermione Granger.  
  
(What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just, I feel like this is coming to an end,  
  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you. I gotta let it burn)  
  
No, it wasn't just ludicrous, it was insane as well. He and Hermione, no, Granger, could never even be friends. Hell, they couldn't even be casual acquaintances.  
  
(It's gonna burn for me to say this, but it's comin from my heart. It's been a long time coming, but we done been fell apart)  
  
She was a part of Gryffindors golden trio, or at least she had been. And the second that some sort of trouble plagued the world they would join back up again, all differences forgotten, best of friends until the end. All he could ever be to her was an arch nemesis. Not that he wanted to be anything more of course.  
  
(But I don't think ya gonna change ya, I do but you don't. Think it's best we go our separate ways, tell me why I should stay in this relationship. When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby. Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with. I think that you should let it burn)  
  
Oh who was he kidding? No matter how many times he told himself that she was not even worth looking at, and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself she was nothing more then a pathetic mudblood. The thought of how he wanted to be with her never went away. Even just as a friend and he'd be happy. And the thought of her being with, or even dancing with, anyone but him caused a rush of anger and jealously to surge through his veins. (When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to. But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to. Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn, Let it burn, Gotta let it burn)  
  
This was hopeless. Why was he torturing himself like this? It was impossible. They were complete opposites.  
  
(Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you, hate the thought of her being with someone else. But you know that it's over, you know that it was through. Let it burn, Let it burn, Gotta let it burn)  
  
Fire and ice, that was what they were. A beautiful picture in theory, but completely impossible in practice. Like fire and ice they would only extinguish each other.  
  
(Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to, Got somebody here but I want you. Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself callin' her your name)  
  
He just had to work this out of his system. It's just infatuation, that's all. It's not that he wanted to date her or anything. No, his heart was just being naive.  
  
(Ladies tell me do you understand? Now all my fellas do you feel my pain? It's the way I feel, I know I made a mistake, now it's too late. I know she ain't comin back)  
  
He would never be anything to her. She could choose anyone in the school, hell; she could have anyone in the world. Sure, he had money and when he inherited it he would also have power, but that would mean nothing to her. It was dirty money, made by his forefathers and all of their horrible doings.  
  
(What I gotta do now, to get my shorty back. Ooo ooo ooo ooooh. Man I don't know what I'm gonna do, without my booo. You've been gone for too long; It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours. Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn))  
  
She would never even glance at him with out hatred in her stare. She hated him, and he didn't blame her. She deserved someone who was like her, good, and pure and perfect. Someone on the side of right, someone like Potter, or even like Victor Krum. Someone she could trust completely, someone she wouldn't have to choose between. Because there would inevitably be a choice, and it wouldn't be in favor of him.  
  
(When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to. But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to. Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn, Let it burn, Gotta let it burn)  
  
It nearly made him physically sick, knowing that he could never be good enough for her. He would have all the money in the world, but it wouldn't do anything for him.  
  
(I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on, on the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh). I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on, on the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah))  
  
He was a boy with a heart of gray, and he knew one day that heart would turn black. It was his role in life. And he had pretty much accepted that. He figured his life would turn out pretty much the same as his fathers. He would marry a typical trophy wife who would then give him one child, a male heir. He would live his life becoming more and more cruel and cold, until one day his evil ways would finally do away with him. He'd probably die of a heart attack in his sleep when he was eighty. And he'd been perfectly fine with that future.  
  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh. So many days, so many hours, I'm still burnin' till you return)  
  
It wasn't fair. What gave his heart the right to fall in love? Not that he was in love with her of course, not by any means. He really didn't think he could fall in love. Or that anyone could truly love him. (If he had ever gone to a psychologist he would have been told that he felt he was unworthy to love and be loved because of the lack of attention given to him by his parents in his early years of development.)  
  
(When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to. But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to. Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn, Let it burn, Gotta let it burn)  
  
But then again, he couldn't help but think. What if she did, what if she could. What did he have to lose really? Maybe his future wasn't set in stone after all. Because Hermione was anything but a trophy wife, not only was she beautiful, but she was just as smart as him. They'd be the perfect match for each other, intellectually equals, yet different enough to never become boring. And hey, if he failed, he could always just pass it off as being one big joke. Hermione would get over it; she was the bounce back type.  
  
(Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you, hate the thought of her being with someone else. But you know that it's over, you know that it was through. Let it burn, Let it burn, Gotta let it burn)  
  
But how to get her? That was the real question. How do you convince the girl that hates your guts to be your girlfriend? Or even just a friend. He'd have to work on his attitude for one, and he'd have to prevent himself from making her life a living hell, that sort of thing tended to make girls hate you even more. This was a lot harder then he had thought it would be. Usually Draco didn't even have to lift a finger. Girls just flocked to him. Then he remembered the offer of the man in the painting, Aengus, or Angus, or something like that. Not that Draco was really certain he wanted to put his faith in a painting that was obviously crazy, but then again, this whole thing seemed to be sort of crazy. What harm could a little advise do.  
  
So Draco walked out of the door and stood to face the portriat, to Aengus's obvious delight.  
  
"Ah, so you made the right choice I see." Aengus exlaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco. "You wouldn't belive the number of men and weomen who have walked through the door, and never even gave love a shot. But all of the students I have counciled, I have never heard of a case that didn't end in a love that lasted forever."  
  
"Oh, and can you give me an example of one of these great romances you brought into play?"  
  
"Certianly, hmm, let me think, who would you know. Oh yes of course, their son goes here. James and Lily Potter. (A/N- oh, like you didn't see that one coming)."  
  
"Right, well of course, bloody saint Potter would come up in this somewhere," sneered Draco.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, pehaps it would be better to tell you about the man who walked away from my advise about the same girl." Aengus said solemnly.  
  
"Oh please, indulge me," replied Draco sarcastically.  
  
"I belive you know Serveus Snape," said Aengus coyly.  
  
"No way. Snape ahd a thing for Potters mom!" Draco exlaimed.  
  
"Indeed. She was the only girl out side of Slythrin to ever give him even a shliver of respect. But he desided not to chance it, feeling that his heart was to fragile to take anymore rejection. And look at him now Mr. Malfoy, look at what he has become."  
  
"Hey, hes not that bad. He just needs a hair cut, or something like that," Draco said as he rushed to his favourtie teachers defence.  
  
"True, but then you must think of what he could have been, if the fair Lilly had returned his affections. Of course, I knew she would not, thats why I let him walk away so easily."  
  
"Oh, and what made you so sure?" Draco was beginging to think that Aengus knew a lot more then he had suspected.  
  
"The passion between James and Lily, not unlike the passion between yourself and Mrs. Granger, was great. It had been centered mostly in hatred, at least on Lilys side, but it was still there. It didn't take much for Lily to realize it as well."  
  
"Ya, well. Potters parents were ment for each other, they had no obsticals standing between them. They were in the same house, probably shared many of the same friends. Hermione and I, we've got nothing but differences."  
  
"But you see, some times it's those differences, those obstacles that make it worth being in love. It would be very dull if you were perfect for each other, and your relationship never ran into any bumps along the road. That would make you friends, not lovers."  
  
"Right, so you're telling me that if I walk away from this, I'll end up like Snape."  
  
"Yep, or possibly worse," said Aengus, almost cheerfully, knowing he had concinced Draco.  
  
Draco shuddered, imagining his life being worse then Snape's. "Ok, fine. I see your point. So what do I do?"  
  
"Well..." started Aengus. (A/N- Ya, I'm not going to go into that, just know that Aengus tells Draco things like be kind, be respectful, do insult her. Don't go to fast, ect. There, the next like five pages, the cliffnotes version.)  
  
And as Draco walked back into the common room to wait for Hermione, he felt far more prepared, and almost happy.  
  
A/N- Ok, so, what did you think? 


	12. The Beginning

A/N- Alright, I'll start with my apologies. Sorry this chapter took so long guys, but I just finished exams, so my time was being spent studying, during this time I was also sick, which really sucked. When I wasn't studding I couldn't go on the computer anyways, because my little brothers had piles of homework and needed it. And since I was sick there was no way I was going to stay up late just to right this! Ok, there, that's my excuse. Oh, and I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, (or even everyone who read the last chapter.) I love you all, triple chocolate cookies for everyone! :p. Ok, that's enough from me, here's the story.

As Hermione left the party her thoughts were whirling at one hundred miles per hour. Why had he just left the party? What did it mean? And really, what had she expected, that he'd come over and pull her off of Justin. Of course not, that simply wasn't his style. But she was fairly certain that her plan had worked, she just wasn't sure that it had work like it was supposed to. When she got to the door she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she would have to face inside. If she had been paying closer attention, she probably would have noticed Aengus winking at her.  
  
When she walked through she saw Draco sitting in a chair, waiting for her.  
  
The second that Draco saw her, everything Aengus told him fled from his mind, and his mouth once again began working faster then his brain.  
  
"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Finished with Justin already are you?" Draco sneered, his jealousy raising up and overpowering him.  
  
He vary nearly managed to hide it, but Hermione, being the brilliant girl that she was, caught the look on her face and smiled to herself. So it had worked.  
  
"What on earth do you mean Malfoy," Hermione asked faking innocence.  
  
"You and Justin, dancing like that. I was surprised that you didn't knock each other and just had at it on the floor, or that at the very least you'd be dragging him back here."  
  
"Of course not, why, were you jealous?"  
  
"Me jealous of a pathetic little Hufflepuffs. That's a laugh." Yet Draco felt his jealous almost intensify when he said this.  
  
"Oh, well then, what with all the fuss over one little dance?" Hermione could practically see Draco's armor cracking, he was sure to slip any second know.  
  
"Actually, danced is a pretty lose term, I think mated with would be a better description," Draco scowled.  
  
"Mm, don't you think that's just a little unfair? It was only one little dance."  
  
"I'm sure that not what Justin thinks. In fact, I'll bet that he has trouble sleeping tonight."  
  
"Look, I only danced with him to make you crazy. And oh look, behold my success." Hermione allowed her smile to shine through, which only made Draco's scowl deeper.  
  
"You have had no success! I really don't care at all. I felt bad for Justin, having to dance with you and all."  
  
"Ok, two things," Hermione snapped into her little Miss Know-it-all mode. "First, if you didn't care then how come you looked like you were going to smash Justin's face in during the entire dance, and secondly, you asked me to dance just a week a go!"  
  
Draco face went red when he sensed he was loosing the argument. "That meant nothing! I'm not jealous!"  
  
"You know what, fine. If this is the way you're going to act then fine, you win," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest and glowering at him.  
  
"Draco stood up and walked towards her, so they were only inches apart. "Why do you care anyways?" he questioned.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "I you can't figure that out for yourself, than I'm certainly not going to tell you."  
  
"Oh, does ickle Hermy have a crush on me?" Draco asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "I loath you," she said.  
  
"Well, I loath you more," Draco replied.  
  
"I loath you times infinity," Hermione shouted.  
  
"Fine, I loath you times infinity plus one," Draco said smugly. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione burst out into laughter.  
  
"Wow, that got really pathetic didn't it. I haven't had an argument like that since I was in grade three." This only served to make Draco madder.  
  
"Oh really, you think it's funny do you," he sneered. Hermione stopped laughing. "Well, I'll show you funny." He advanced on her, and Hermione automatically slapped him.  
  
"Don't come near me," she said worriedly. They walked around in a half circle, staring at each other, wondering who would make the next move.  
  
Just who did initiate the fight was never decided, for a second later they were both attacking each other, and it all went past in a sort of blur. When the fighting stopped, Hermione found herself lying on her back on the floor with Draco hovering over top of her. They stared at each other, and then Draco lowered his head and kissed her. It was a soft and gentle kiss, just like a true loves first kiss should be. Of course, it was nothing like Hermione had imagined. She had thought she'd be seeing stars or something. No, it wasn't what she had expected, it was a hundred times better. A feeling of warmth, happiness and security flooded through her, just like they had when she and Draco had danced together. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced.  
  
When the need to breath became more urgent then the wish to kiss, Draco broke it off and rolled off of Hermione.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say, and wow was all Hermione could think. After lying together on the floor for what seemed like hours, (although it was really only minutes) Draco spoke up. "So, where do we go from here then?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm not sure really. How much are we willing to bet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Draco.  
  
"Well, either way we go here, were both going to lose something. We just walk away from this, and we may lose a whole separate lifetime. However, if we continue, well, just think of the reactions other people will have. Either way it's a huge risk."  
  
"Well, I think I'm willing to take that risk, if you are I mean."  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I'm willing. I mean, yes I will, I mean, well, you know what I mean right." Draco just smiled and nodded.  
  
Hermione thought about what they had just agreed to do, and a realization hit her. "What's everyone going to say Draco? Oh, what's Harry going to say when he finds out?" Draco felt anger well up inside of him when she asked this, why did everything always have to be about Potter, but as Hermione continued he felt some of that anger disappear. "And what are the Slytherins going to say to you Draco, or worse, what will they do to you."  
  
"Why should I care what the Slytherins think?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione frowned. "If I know anything about the other Slytherins, it's that they won't take kindly to this. Who knows what they might do to you. They'll make your life a living hell."  
  
"I'd be more worried about what they might do to you Hermione. Most of the Slytherins are scared of me. I'm not proud to admit this, but I know more dark magic then most of them combined. My father made sure of that. Besides, why should I care if I'm no longer King of Slytherin, this is our last year at Hogwarts, and we might as well make it count."  
  
"Yes I suppose your right," Hermione replied.  
  
It was now that some of his conversation with Aengus finally came back to Draco.  
  
(flashback)

"But Aengus, what do we do when the whole school turns against us? I know they will. What do I do when the Gryffindors are pulling on one side and I'm pulling on the other?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, that's simple," replied Aengus. Don't make her choose, at least not early on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you force her to choose between you and her friend's right at the beginning, then she will most likely choose them."  
  
"And if they make her choose?"  
  
'Then she will choose you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure boy! I've never been wrong before, well maybe once. But I was working with a bunch of complete imbeciles and...." Aengus rambled on, and Draco began to feel better.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Draco however, was in no hurry for that choice to happen, so he made a proposal. "What if we kept this secret, just for a little while? That way you could ease your friends into the idea slowly."  
  
Hermione thought this was a great idea, and so it began.

A/N- Ok, so this chapter wasn't my greatest, but I promise the next one will be better k. :)


	13. A Blissful Afternoon

Ok guys, here the last update for at least two weeks. I'm going on vacation with my parents and brother (I'm so excited, I'm going to Florida, the farthest I've ever been into the states is where ever Yellowstone national park is.) for two weeks, and so I will not be updating. But dont worry, when I get back I'll continue. Ok, so thank you to everyone who review that last chapter. Oh, and the song in this is Accidentally In Love by the Counting Crows. Ok, thats enough from me now.

The weeks slipped by, and it was soon December. Hermione and Draco were truly enjoying their time together. They had managed to keep there relationship secret, but had been easing the school into it. Hermione made comments to Harry and Ginny about how Draco was much more civil towards her, and that he wasn't as bad as they had thought, while Draco did his part by stifling his usual insults towards the Gryffindors. All except Ron of course, because Hermione couldn't have cared less if he approved.  
  
One snowy December morning Hermione was sitting in their common room doing homework when Draco snuck up on her. He covered her eyes with his hands and whispered, "Guess who?"  
  
After Hermione got over her initial shock she smiled, how could she not know who it was? "Mm, Harry?" she guessed coyly.  
  
Draco turned her around, still keeping her eyes covered. "Tell me Hermione, does Potter ever kiss you like this," He bent down and kissed her passionately, letting his hands slip off her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Nope, only my Slytherin Prince kisses me like that. You haven't seen him have you?" They laughed for a moment, and Draco slid into the chair beside her.  
  
"So, that Hogsmead weekend is coming up. You going?" he asked.  
  
"Probably, I think Ginny's going to try and drag me along. What about you?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking."  
  
"Oh, you had a thought, now that's scary," Hermione teased.  
  
"No, I'm serious. What if we just skipped this weekend and hung out around here? We could finally hang out without worrying that everyone was going to see us."  
  
Hermione thought about it for a minute before nodding her head in agreement. Although she had originally been glad to keep there relationship a secret, it was now getting frustrating. She wanted to be able to just be with Draco, no matter where they were; at least they could pretend for an afternoon. And so it was settled, they would play hooky that weekend.  
  
(So she said what's the problem baby. What's the problem I don't know, Well maybe I'm in love (love), Think about it every time I think about it, Can't stop thinking 'bout it.)  
  
On Saturday morning Hermione had just managed to convince Harry and Ginny that she was feeling a little ill, and that she might meet up with them in Hogsmead later on if she felt better, when Draco knocked on her bedroom door from the common room. "Are you ready to go yet," he called through the door.  
  
(How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love), Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love)  
  
"Just a second," she called as she pulled on her favourite sweater. She had decided not to wear her robes that day. When she opened the door Draco smiled and bent down to kiss her lightly. He then offered her his arm and they walked over to where Draco had spread out a magnificent brunch for them to share. They ate happily, chatting the whole time. It was the first time they had had a meal together, but it seemed to fell like they had been eating together for years.  
  
(Come on, come on, Turn a little faster. Come on, come on, The world will follow after. Come on, come on, Cause everybody's after love.)  
  
When they had finished eating, Draco practically had to drag Hermione away from the dirty dishes. She didn't like the idea of leaving them out for the house elves to take care off. Draco finally had to leave a note for the house elves, telling them not to touch the dishes, just to stop Hermione from marching down to the kitchens and washing them herself.  
  
(So I said I'm a snowball running, Running down into the spring that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies Belting out, sunlight shimmering love.)  
  
They walked out onto the grounds for a stroll around the lake, after making sure that the last of the students had left for Hogsmead. The grounds had been covered in a light blanket of snow, just enough to add a sparkle to the already magnificent grounds.  
  
(Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream, Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it, But there's no escaping your love.)  
  
Everything seemed to be so perfect as the couple held hands and walked around the edge of the lake. The water wasn't quite frozen yet, so they could see the giant squid swimming back and forth. Hermione was sure that she'd never been happier.  
  
(These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no)  
  
"Wanna make a snowman?" Hermione asked when they were half way around the lake.  
  
"Sure," Draco shrugged.  
  
When they had finished, they stepped back and looked at there snowmen, or more, snowman and snowwoman who were holding hands.  
  
(Come on, Come on, Move a little closer. Come on, Come on, I want to hear you whisper. Come on, Come on, Settle down inside my love.)  
  
As Draco continued walking Hermione got an idea. She bent down and scooped up a ball of snow, and taking aim, she lobed it at Draco's head. Direct hit!  
  
Draco turned around in shock before his face split into a wicked grin and he through a snowball strait back at her. Hermione duck it, and snow the air was filled with the small white balls.  
  
(Come on, come on, jump a little higher Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love)  
  
Their game was finally ended when Draco tackled Hermione, and they both fell down into the snow laughing.  
  
(We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love. We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love. We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love. We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love. We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love. Accidentally)  
  
They continued on their way around the lake, and when they finally got back to their common room they were soaking wet, shivering, but happy.  
  
(I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally. I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally.)  
  
"Is that mistletoe about our door?" Draco asked coyly.  
  
Hermione looked up, but she saw nothing, then she realized her face was now at the perfect angle for Draco to kiss her. "Draco Malfoy, you don't have to trick me to kiss me!" she laughed.  
  
(Come on, come on, spin a little tighter. Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her.)  
  
As he moved his lips towards hers Draco replied, "No, but sometimes it's more fun that way."  
  
(Love ...I'm in love)  
  
Hermione and Draco were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice Harry and Ginny, who had come back early to check on Hermione. They were now standing in shock, unable to tear their eyes away from the site before them.  
  
Draco and Hermione turned and walked into their common rooms, still blissfully unaware that there secret had just been discovered.

So, what did you think?


	14. Oh Dear

Ok guys. Sorry this took so long, but like two days after getting back to Florida my Mom tookus up to visit my Grandma, so today was my first day back. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didnt have much time to write it. Ok, enjoy!

Moments after Hermione and Draco turned to walk into their common room; Harry and Ginny were still frozen with their mouths hanging open, trying to comprehend what they had just seen. Ginny was the first to come back to her senses.  
  
"Did you just see what I saw?" she asked Harry.  
  
"I bloody well hope not. My eyes, they never be the same again."  
  
"Why would she do that? What on earth would posses her to kiss Draco Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"That's it, she must be possessed! There's no other explanation for it. We have to save her," Harry turned to the painting, and was about to run into it when Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Harry don't be silly. You'd never get in, you know that. Besides I doubt that she possessed, Draco seemed to be the one kissing her, why would hw kiss her if she was possessed?" Ginny rationalized.  
  
"Well, maybe he put a spell on her, you know, that's why she let him kiss her."  
  
"Why would he put a spell on her? Malfoy hates her remember."  
  
"Maybe he wants to embarrass her in front of the whole school or something."  
  
"Mm, I don't think so. Didn't you see the look in his eyes? I think there in love."  
  
"Then there both under the spell." Harry seemed to be determined not to let it go, and finally Ginny had to drag him back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Look Harry, I don't think we should tell anyone about this, not yet anyways." Ginny said.  
  
But we've got to save her Ginny!" Harry exclaimed which cause every head in the common room to turn and stare at them.  
  
Ginny turned bright red and pulled Harry close to whispered at him. "Shh, keep your voice down! Look, I really don't think that Hermione is in any danger right now. They both seemed to be happy, and I see no reason to destroy that for them."  
  
"But Ginny, something's just no right about it."  
  
"Ok fine, you can think about it, but don't say anything to them, or to anyone else. Especially not Ron, who knows what he'd do if he found out what was going on."  
  
"Fine," Harry promised, only to have that promise challenged a second later when Ron walked up to them/  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked, causing Harry to jump.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Harry squeaked, which made Ron's eyes narrow.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" questioned Ron.  
  
Harry began turning red, so Ginny stepped in front of him, "trust me Ron, nothing is going on, Harry's just not feeling to well today."  
  
"Is that true?" Ron asked looking over at Harry. Not trusting himself to speak, Harry simply nodded. "Well alright then."  
  
The day seemed to continue just fine, until Hermione and Draco didn't show up for dinner. Ron commented on this, and Harry finally burst. He bent down and whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"She's what!" Ron exclaimed while turning bright red. Suddenly every eye in the great hall was focused on him.  
  
"Shh Ron relax, we don't even know if that's what's going on for certain," Ginny said. But Ron would not calm down. "See Harry," Ginny whispered while hitting his arm, "I told you not to tell him!"  
  
They finally managed to get Ron out of the hall and into a secluded hallway, where he continued to fume for a half an hour until Ginny shut him up by saying, "Why do you care, you broke her heart, really, you're the reason any of this has happened. Now, until you boys calm down and can act like rational adults, I'm going back to the common room." She turned and walked away, which she really shouldn't have done. You should never leave two hot head young men to come up with a plan.

A/N- short huh. Well, tell me what you thought anyways.


	15. Crumble To Pieces

After having spent a blissful day together Draco and Hermione were curled up on the couch talking. They never expected the dramatic turn of events waiting just outside their door. A fuming Harry and an equally angry Ron were just about to knock.  
  
(Knock, knock)  
  
"Who could that be?" said Hermione as she got up to answer the door. Draco simply shrugged.  
  
When the portrait opened it took Hermione a few seconds to register the look on Harry's face. "Oh, hi Harry, what brings you here? Why is Ron with you? What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Harry and Ron brushed passed her, and Ron set his gaze on Draco. "You!" he fumed, heading strait for him. Draco immediately stood up, ready to fight.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted, looking at Harry, hoping to see him jump forward to hold Ron back. But for once, Harry seemed perfectly content to let Ron beat Draco's brains out. So Hermione jumped forward and grabbed hold of Ron's robes instead.  
  
"Draco darling, would you excuse us for a moment? I think the boys and I need to have a little chat," Hermione said as sweetly as she could, while pulling on Ron with all her strength.  
  
"But Mione," Draco started to complain, not wanting to be seen as a coward. Then he saw the desperate look in Hermione's eyes, nodded, and turned to go into his bedroom. He closed the door, but then cast a charm so he could hear everything they were saying.  
  
The second Draco was out of site Hermione let go of Ron's robes, which sent him tumbling to the floor. "What the hell are you two doing?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"We're saving you," explained Harry.  
  
"Saving me? From what?"  
  
"From what ever spell you're under," grunted Ron as he picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"What on earth gave you two the idea that I'm under a spell?"  
  
"What about you sucking face with Draco Malfoy? Don't deny it, Ginny and I saw you," said Harry.  
  
"Fine, I won't deny it. It's about time we brought this all out into the open anyways."  
  
"Bring what out into the open?" asked Harry.  
  
"Do I really need to spell it out for you two? Fine, Draco and I are dating. I think I may even be falling in love with him." When Draco heard this, he felt his heart soar a little.  
  
"Its worse then we thought," said Ron as he grabbed Hermione hand. "We have to get her to Dumbledore."  
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed as he tried to drag her away. "I don't know what's gotten into you two today, but I want you to get out of my dorm!"  
  
"Well, if it's not a spell then what is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Did you ever consider that maybe it doesn't concern you?"  
  
"Of course it concerns us Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "We're talking about Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Out of every one in the school, the very last person it concerns is you Ron. And so what if it's Draco Malfoy? How does that make this situation so horrible?"  
  
"Were just trying to protect you," explained Harry.  
  
"I'm a big girl Harry; I think that I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."  
  
"It just makes no sense to us Mione, you hate Malfoy, and he hates you right back."  
  
"Well, sometimes hate is just misguided passion," she explained.  
  
"But it's just so wrong. He's the worst guy in the whole school."  
  
"People change," Hermione stated.  
  
"Not over night they don't. He's got a reputation Hermione. I don't know how much you've heard, but it's not good," explained Ron.  
  
"So, he's got a reputation, who doesn't?"  
  
"Why would he want to go out with you Mione?" Harry asked, sensing his mistake to late. When he saw Hermione's eyes flash and darken he hastily tried to cover his tracks. "I mean, don't you thinks he's up to something. He's probably just using you."  
  
"Why would he have to use me? I'm hardly the most beautiful girl in school, so I'm not a trophy. Were both at the same level of intelligence, so it's not as if he needs me to do his homework for him, not like you two did. So then let me think, what could he possibly be using me for. Oh, I know, companionship, intelligent conversation, something to care about. You're right; those things are so horrible, I can see why you needed to stop him."  
  
"Maybe you don't see this for what it is Mione, but we do, and so will the rest of the school," said Harry.  
  
"I really don't care what you think Harry, and I stopped caring about you a long time ago Ron."  
  
"Well, until you come back to your senses I, I, I mean, we, we forbid you to see Malfoy," stumbled Harry while Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, you forbid me." This caused Hermione to laugh. "What gives you the right to forbid me from doing anything?"  
  
"We're your friends, and you seem to have lost your head. That's what gives us the right," explained Ron.  
  
"No, that's were your wrong. You two, you're no longer my friends. Not until you can accept this, and even then chances are slim. Consider this the last time I ever want to speak to you two again." Hermione walked over to the of a lion that lead from the head common room into the Gryffindor common room and opened it for them. "Good bye Harry, goodbye Ronald."  
  
"But Mione," Harry said, but Hermione looked at them with such a cold stare that the shuddered and hurried into their common room.  
  
Hermione held her composure long enough to shut the portrait and walk over to the couch, before collapsing on it and breaking down into tears. She felt like she had years ago when the boys had turned their backs on her during their third year at Hogwarts, except for this time the feeling was much much worse.  
  
Draco on the other hand could hardily believe his luck. Here Potter and Weasley had done exactly what Aengus had warned him not to do, and it had back fired on them, just like Aengus had said it would. And now Potty head and Weasel were out of his life forever. Not that Draco liked seeing Hermione go through such a horrible thing, but when two of your worst enemies are removed from your life you can't help but be glad. It was then he realized that Hermione was sobbing, so he rushed out of his room to grab her in a hug. He didn't say anything, he just held her. What else can you do when a relationship like Hermione had with her friends goes to pieces?

(A/n- ok, so how was that? Oh, and I just want to tahnk everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I cant belive I've already got over a hundred reviews. You guys rock!) 


	16. Well This Sucks

Ok, heres number 16. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Alcapacien- remember in the third book when Hermione told McGonigal about the broom, and that made Harry and Ron mad at her? Ok, heres the next chapter.

Hermione didn't want to wake up. She had spent the rest of her night attempting to get this incident off her mind. She had read almost every book in the room, Draco had told jokes, and he even did a few tricks to keep her occupied. She finally convinced him she was alright, and he left her in her bedroom. She was able to hold it in until she actually lay down to sleep, then the tears once again started to pour out.  
  
Her mind was filled with questions, how had this happened, why would Harry and Ron refuse to understand? Didn't they know who much they were hurting her? Didn't they care? And then there was that tiny voice in the back of her head, the one that answered all of her questions. This happened because you don't deserve to be happy. Ron and Harry are finally seeing that you're nothing but bushy hair and a brain. Of course they know how much this hurts you, they enjoy you pain. Why would they care about you, to them, and everyone else in this school your worthless.  
  
Never mind that everything this little voice said was untrue, in the mists of her sorrow Hermione found herself believing everything it said, as grieving people often do.  
  
Finally she seemed to have exhausted herself enough to fall asleep. But it she had the worst dreams she had ever experienced. In her dreams she continued to be belittled, and Harry and Ron deserted her again. But then in the middle of it all a light shone through, it was a white knight riding on a green and sliver horse. He chased Harry and Ron away, retuning to scoop Hermione up onto his horse and took her out to a beautiful green meadow. "Your safe now, nothing can hurt you here," the knight said. He lifted the face plate off his helmet, and bent down to give her a light kiss. Then he took her off his horse, carried her over to a rock near the middle of the meadow and placed her on it. Fairies sprang up and began to dance around them. The knight turned and jumped on to his horse, riding off into the sunset.  
  
If Hermione had awoken during that particular dream sequence, she might have been surprised to see Draco standing over and that she was drenched in yellow sparkles from his wand.  
  
Draco knew he probably shouldn't have done it, dreams are meant to be places to work out issues, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He could hear her tossing and crying out from his bedroom, so he had snuck over to perform a sleeping charm. This one was meant to turn any dream into one of the spell casters choosing. Perhaps he'd gone a little over the top with the meadow and the fairies, but he couldn't stand to think of his Hermione in so much pain. And, he couldn't help but to feel that the entire thing was sort of all his fault. Once he was satisfied that the dream was going to hold he put away his wand. Yawning he went back to his own room, feeling good about what he had just done. And of course, he'd made himself the knight, so that was bond to remove any doubt Potty and Weasel may have cast in Hermione's mind.  
  
But now the hours had past, and Hermione alarm clock was shrieking at her. But she didn't want to leave the security of her bed. It was warm and safe there, and the world was big and scary, especially today. In fact, for the first time in her life Hermione would have been just fine with skipping class. She didn't want to face them; she really didn't think she was strong enough to do that. And by now all of Gryffindor probably knew, or at least they knew Harry and Ron's side of the story. In fact, the whole school most likely knew, the rumor mill here was better then ten tabloid papers put together. Then again, if she didn't go out today, it would only be worse to go out the next, after the entire school has had that long to talk about it. And if the school didn't know yet, they would if she failed to show up for class, people would start asking questions, and Harry and Ron would be there to give answers. So it was settled then, she was going to class.  
  
Hermione decided to skip breakfast. She could just imagine the looks they would give her if she were to walk up and sit anywhere near them, or even worse, they would ignore her completely. But then, the good voice inside of her reasoned, why should you care if they ignored you. Really you should be ignoring them. They are the ones, who've turned their back on you, and besides what do you need them for, you've got Draco now, who cares about them. Hermione couldn't help but wonder where this reassuring voice was last night. But what the voice said made Hermione almost completely forget her unhappiness as she was once again filled with a surge of anger.  
  
But none the less, Hermione still decided to skip breakfast. She was sure something would happen, and who could eat when they were ready to chop someone's head off. But when breakfast was over she had to face them in their first class. Luckily it was history of Magic. She sat staring strait at Professor Binns, not daring to even look at Harry or Ron. She feared that if she did she would go insane and hex them both. Wouldn't that liven up this class?  
  
In fact, the day wasn't half as bad as she had thought it would be. She hadn't focused this much on her classes since first year. She skipped lunch and instead went to the library. But after lunch she had to go to the class she was dreading the most, potions. Now this class would be the worst because Draco was there. Usually that would have made Hermione happy, but she really wasn't sure what Harry, or more, what Ron would do.  
  
But once class had started Hermione was able to breathe a sigh of relief. It seemed Harry and Ron had decided to skip potions that day, rather then face Draco. That was just fine with her. In fact, that was the best class she had attended all day. With out Harry and Ron around she felt her anger relax, and when she felt Draco's anxious eyes flicking over to make sure she was alright every minute or so she couldn't help but to feel everything was going to work out.  
  
Hermione also skipped dinner, even though they had missed potions, it was unlikely that Harry and Ron were going to skip super, especially Ron. Instead she went to her room, to start on the homework Snape had assigned.  
  
When she heard a knock on the door a half an hour later her mind was so filled with the differences between two types of potions she naturally figured it would be Draco. It never occurred to her that Draco wouldn't need to knock, he had the password.  
  
When she opened the door and saw who was standing there she made a decision. She was never going to open a door again in her life.

A/N- So, what do you think?


	17. Red Heads And Voodoo

Oh my goodness. I cant belive howmany of you reivewed! Thank you so much guys, I love you all. Ok, I updateds as soon as I could. So here you go.

Yep, that settled it; she was never even going to touch a door again. Because standing behind the door had been one of the three people Hermione didn't want to see for a good long while, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, it's you." Hermione commented dully, all the while cursing herself inside. 'Stupid stupid girl, why would you open the door'

"It's me," Ginny said swaying awkwardly, waiting to be let in.

"What are you here for, to try and drag me off to Dumbledore like your boyfriend and brother did?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow and leaning on the door frame.

"What, no, of course not. Why would I do that?" asked a shocked Ginny.

"Don't play dumb Ginny," Hermione replied. "I know you were with Harry when he saw me with Draco." She noticed Ginny raise eyebrows when she heard her say Draco's first name. "That's right, I said his name, you needed act like its so shocking. They didn't succeed in taking me away, so they sent you in."

"I came to get an explanation, that's all," Ginny said. "It's very puzzling, and I'm sorry if were not all as smart as you and we haven't figured it out yet. Now are you going to tell me what's going on, or I'm I going to stop trying to calm Ron and Harry down."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been telling them all day not to do anything rash, but maybe I'll stop now."

"Are you blackmailing me into talking to you?" asked Hermione.

"You'd better believe it," said a triumphant Ginny as Hermione stepped aside to let her in.

The sat down on a couch, and Ginny leaned in. "Ok, so spill. What is going on between you and Malfoy?"

For a moment Hermione forgot why she was so angry at Ginny (A/N- she is associating Ginny with Harry and Ron's actions.) She felt like she was simply spilling one of her secrets to Ginny, something she did quite often, or had done.

"Well a lot actually. We've been sort of dating lately, and well, I think he's the greatest guy in the whole world."

"Wow Mione, you must be in love. Only that would make you say something like that about Malfoy." After saying this Ginny realized it was a mistake. She saw Hermione's face darken and scrambled to fix it. "Um, I mean, well, you used to hate him more then anyone Mione. Of course it seems strange to us."

"I know, your right," Hermione said, relaxing a little. "I don't really understand what happened. One day I hated him, and the next he really didn't seem to be all that bad."

"Don't you think this is all wrong Mione, I mean, his sort of wrong for you in every way isn't he? He's the bloody Prince of Slytherin Mione."

"So what. He's different around me. I know you'd never think so, but he really does have a heart. Besides its not as if you can decide who to love Ginny, I mean, you're stuck with an idiot like Potter after all."

"Since when do you call Harry by his last name?"

"Since I decided I hate him, your brother too," Hermione replied bitterly.

"I think Malfoy rubbing off on you Mione. I know you say you couldn't help falling for Malfoy, but did you ever try not to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you try just not liking him?"

"It's not that easy Gin, Don't you think I tried not liking him. I tried to run, but I couldn't. And I know if I tried to run away now I'd just run strait back to him. All he'd have to do is walk in the room, I think I'm in love with him," Hermione confided.

"I just don't want you to see your heart get broken, not so soon, and defiantly not by Malfoy."

"What makes you think Draco's going to break my heart?"

"Well, his reputation for one. He's known for loving and leaving Mione. And secondly, well, I really don't know if Malfoy can love. Don't you think you would be better off with out him?"

"No Ginny, I don't. And Draco can love; he has a human heart just like everyone else." Hermione was getting angry at Ginny all over again. "You don't know him, not like I do."

"Is he worth it Mione? All of this, is it going to be worth it in the long run?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the feelings he gives me right now are enough to make any suffering worth it. All this pleasure is worth any pain! And maybe you think I'm making a mistake, but that's my choices Gin. I don't care what you or any one else thinks. I couldn't live with out him."

"Ok, I just think your going a little too deep to fast."

"You know what Gin, I don't even care. I need him, I want him, I, yes, I love him. I love Draco Malfoy." Hermione found herself smiling. It felt so good to say it.

"Ok, I give up," said Ginny. "I won't try and convince you any more. Just promise that you don't hate me."

"No Ginny, I don't hate you. Draco's a really great guy Ginny, maybe one day you'll see that."

Ginny got up to go, but before she walked through the portrait door she turned around and ran back to hug Hermione. "I'm glad you found someone else, even if it is Malfoy," she whispered in Hermione ear.

As they stepped apart Ginny asked another question. "What should I tell the boys?"

"Tell them what ever you'd like, but don't let them think that I want to see either of them again anytime soon." Hermione's talk with Ginny had only mad her angrier and Harry and Ron. Why couldn't they be happy for her, Ginny was.

While Ginny was leaving Draco was entering. He stopped right in the middle of the door and stared at her.

"Care to let me past?" asked Ginny, suddenly wanting to be far far away from there. She didn't like the look developing in Draco's eyes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the baby Weasel. Come to bully Hermione as well?" Draco sneered. It was that comment that made Ginny see Hermione was right. Here Draco was attempting to protect Hermione, so he did have a heart after all.

"Of course she wasn't Draco; we just had a little discussion that's all. You can let her go," Hermione said.

Draco stared at Ginny suspiciously in a very Snape like manor, sending chills down Ginny's spine. "If you're sure," he said.

"Very sure," Hermione replied. Draco moved out of the way and Ginny rushed out.

"Have you made up with them then?" Draco asked, feeling a little deflated, he'd just gotten rid of them.

"Nope, just Ginny," Hermione answered, sitting back down.

This made Draco smile as he remembered the parcel in his robe. "Oh, I made this for you," he said handing her the package. "It was a good way to pass Charm class, and I think you'll enjoy it almost as much as I will."

This made Hermione very curious, and she ripped open the package to reveal three small dolls fashioned in crude representations of Harry, Ron and Ginny. The Harry doll even had a small scar on his forehead. Hermione looked up at Draco puzzled, and he quickly explained.

"There voodoo dolls," he said, sort of proud of himself for think of it. Hermione's mouth opened in shock as she looked back down at the dolls. Draco sensed her dismay and quickly explained himself. "Don't worry it wont actually hurt them. What ever you do will only cause the real Potter and Weasley's irritation and maybe a slight discomfort."

"Oh, well when you put it that way," Hermione said grinning. She put the Ginny doll lightly to the side and focused on the Harry and Ron dolls trying to decide what to do first. "Since when have wizards been able to use voodoo dolls?" She'd never read anything about them being real.

"Well these aren't really voodoo dolls, those don't actually work. These are just dolls with a spell on them. And it's very hard to get them to work. The user must have recently been hurt badly by the dolls person, and the user must be completely innocent in what ever happened. Even thought you can't actually kill anyone with the doll, you can wind up hurting them badly if the spell is cast right, so the Ministry has tried to stop the general public from knowing about them. I only know because of who my father is. Besides, you have to be in the same building for the dolls to work, really, it's a lot of trouble to go to when hexes can work so much better."

"So, I can utterly destroy these dolls, and I won't do any real damage to the real Harry and Ron?"

"Precisely," said Draco. So Hermione had fun for at least half and hour, conjuring miny weapons with her wand and using them. She finished by smashing the dolls into nothing with a tiny sledgehammer. Once she was done Hermione found that she felt much better, all of that anger had flowed right out of her.

Draco had been watching in amazement, even cheering when Hermione got particularly violent. "See, I told you that you'd enjoy it."

"I think Ginny was right, you are rubbing off on me Draco." Hermione said, a little dismayed at what she had just done.

"Hey, it's healthy to get your anger out, and know Potty and Weasel don't have to fear for their lives."

Hermione couldn't help but agree with him, at least now she didn't hate them, even if the method of healing had been a little unorthodox.

"Speaking of healthy," said Draco looking at his watch and jumping up, "I couldn't help but notice you didn't eat today, so I stopped by the kitchens on my way up and told Dobby to bring something up for you, he should almost be here."

Sure enough, when Draco opened the door Dobby was just coming down the hall with a large plate filled with all of Hermione's favourties. It was then that Hermione realized she was starving. She looked at Draco in thanks and dug in.

{"So, what should we do tonight? Well, we could grind our enemies into talcum powder with a sledgehammer, but, gosh, we did that already. Hey, I got a plan: how 'bout miniature golf," said Draco.

Hermione laughed, "There's no course here."

"Okay, uh, miniature tennis! A very tiny form of tennis that we could invent..."} (A/N- Ok, so that was actually an altered Buffy quote, but I thought it fit sort of, so I put it in. But you can just pretend it didn't happen as far as the rest of the story goes ok.)

Alrighty then, how was that?


	18. The Letter

I am so sorry guys, but do you want ecuses or the next chapter?

Draco was awakened early the next morning by the tapping of a beak on his window. He recognized the owl immediately; it belonged to his family, and jumped up to let it in. He knew the letter attached to its leg was from his father. He could see quite clearly in the morning sun the special seal that was only used by his father. Typically it meant that the contents of the letter was extremely important, for that seal enchanted the letter so that only one of Malfoy blood could read what was written inside. To anyone else who happened to stumble upon the letter, it would appear to be nothing more then a blank piece of parchment.

Draco quickly untied the letter. Once he had gotten it off, the owl gave him a short, awkward bow and flew off to the owlery for a few moments of rest before heading back to the Malfoy Manor.

He watched the owl fly off before he set the letter down on his desk and stared at it in distaste. He hated getting this kind of letter from his father, they never held any kind of goods news. Of course, nothing about his father was good news. Just the thought of him left a bad taste in Draco's mouth. For a moment Draco debated not opening the letter, burning it or something. Then he could simply say that he'd never gotten it. But of course, that wouldn't work. His father would know he had gotten it, and if his father believed him he would certainty kill the owl who had delivered it. Draco didn't want that however, that owl had been with the family since Draco was fairly young, and it had always been one of Draco's favourties. He'd never shown it of course, he hadn't even named it. Ever since he was little his father had frowned upon caring for, or even naming such unimportant things. Once when he was four Draco had gotten a wonderful teddy bear which he'd loved very much. He'd named it snuggles, and had taken to caring it around with him, as many four year olds do with their favourite toys. When his father had noticed this, he immediately destroyed the bear, leaving it ripped apart, and had placed a spell on it making it impossible to fix with magic. Draco really didn't want to witness the same thing happening to that owl.

He still had the destroyed pieces of his teddy bear, his mother had rescued it for him, however she couldn't override his fathers spell, and so the teddy had remained in pieces.

Draco picked up the letter and opened it, fearing what he would see inside. But what he read wasn't half as horrible as he had anticipated. He could hardly believe that the letter was really, but there it was, written in his father's perfect handwriting:

Draco,

As you are well aware Christmas break is approaching, however this year will be different from our typical routine. I will be on a business trip to France for your entire break, and your Mother has decided to join me. You do not need to join us on this trip, although you may if you wish. You may stay at the manor on your own during your break; your mother does not wish you to stay at school. However that fool Dumbledore has set rules forbidding underage students from being home alone during the school year due to the events of the past few years. (A/N- Voldemort's rising, just to clarify.) Since you are not yet eighteen I have no ability to change his mind. However, he needn't know you are to return to an empty house. I am expected your prompt answer to this letter.

Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy.

'How does one answer such a letter?' pondered Draco while reaching for a piece of paper and a quill. And he couldn't help but wonder what his father's motive was. Of course his father saw it to be in bad taste to leave your child at school during a break like a common person. But there must be more to his father's motives then his twisted views on social etiquette. A desire to put one past Dumbledore perhaps. Either way, this was far too good of an opportunity to pass up, so he began to scribble:

Father,

I would be glad to go home for Christmas break; it will be enjoyable to leave the school for a while. As for Dumbledore, I will be certain to conceal that there is anything out of the ordinary about this trip. Please pass my thanks on to Mother for her latest box of sweets, they were very much enjoyed.

Draco Malfoy.

He stamped the letter with the same seal as his father used, knowing that would appease him. As if on cute the family owl once again flew through the window ready to take his response back to his father.

"He's got you trained up good hasn't he," Draco mumbled to the owl as he tied the letter to its leg. Then after giving the owl a treat which it gobbled up he carried it to the window, and it flew off.

Draco shut the window and looked at his alarm clock. He groaned, it was far too late now to go back to sleep. His selfish side broke through then, and he grinned to himself. Why should he be the only one up, Hermione should be up to share this moment with him. Maybe then he could ask her the question that had been forming in his mind since he'd read his fathers letter.

He opened his door, and was almost disappointed to find Hermione already up, and buried beneath a pile of books. He'd been looking forward to waking her up. It seemed she'd been up for quite some time too, judging by the pile of finished homework sitting by her elbow.

"For goodness sakes Hermione," Draco exclaimed, coming up behind her. "It's nine o'clock on a Sunday morning, why are you up?"

"Oh, sorry Draco, did I wake you?" Hermione said, barely even looking up at him.

"No, but why on earth are you working so hard at this hour."

"Oh, well, I've been sort of letting my homework slip for the last little while, and I figured it would be a good day to catch up on some of it. Besides, nine o'clock is hardly that early, I've been up since seven."

"You're only catching up on some of it?" Draco exclaimed, snatching up the pile. "It looks like you've already finished more then we've gotten so far this month."

"Please, I've barely even finished half of what I set out to do today. I've still got Charms and Transfiguration to finish not to mention that dreadful essay for Potions. Not that you'd be worried over that I suppose, when was the last time you actually put effort into anything you did for Potions," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at Draco.

"What exactly are you saying?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'm only stating that it seems you never do any work for potions, and yet you manage to have the highest mark in the class."

"Maybe it just comes naturally to me," Draco protested.

"Nothing taught by Snape could ever come naturally to anyone."

"Why, I do believe that I've just been insulted." And he walked over to the couch to sit down in a huff.

Hermione just shook her head and sighed. She didn't have time to sooth his feelings this morning. So she picked up her pen and continued scribbling about the uses of wormwood for Professor Sprout.

Draco watched her work from his spot on the couch. He wasn't actually insulted, she was quite right; he rarely put any effort into his potions homework, he didn't have to. Snape would never fail him. Hell, he could murder someone during potions, and Snape would do nothing more then take points away from Gryffindor. Draco was focused on Hermione waiting for her to turn around and apologies, as he knew she would.

A few moments later Hermione sighed and threw down her pen, she had just finished her essay (ten centimeters longer then they were told to make it of course.) but now she was feeling guilty. She shouldn't have snapped at him like that, it was hardly his fault Snape made things so easy for him. She could feel his eyes burning into her back, so she turned around to apologize.

When she opened her mouth and began to speak, "Look Draco I..." she saw something gold fly at her and hit her square in the face.

Ok guys, I am so sorry this took so long for me to write. I have been so busy lately. And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, but it was written quickly on a shortage of ideas. The next one will be better I promise. Tell me what you think anyways.


	19. Pillow Fights and SleepOvers

Bad me, bad bad bad, me. I'm so sorry this took like a month guys.

A pillow? He was resorting to throwing pillows at her. What a childish was to solve a problem. Then she looked over at him and saw the smirk on his face just before he threw another pillow, green this time, at her. He missed, and instead knocked over her ink bottle, spilling it all over her homework.

As she turned to look at the mess and Draco felt a shot of fear run through him. If there was one thing he had learned about Hermione, it was never mess with her homework.

The actually damage wasn't so bad, nothing that a little cleaning spell couldn't fix, but Hermione decided it was her turn to have a little fun.

She turned around slowly, the perfect look of anger of her face. Draco felt his blood run cold.

"You're a dead man Draco," she seethed. Great, he was a goner. In a flash, she pulled her wand out and glued him to the spot.

"Now Hermione, remember to keep you temper in check. It was an accident," he pleaded.

Hermione advanced on him, as she plastered and evil grin on her face. Serves him right for making me feel guilty, she thought.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Draco, his voice sort of shaking. He couldn't help but remember the sting her slap had left on his face in third year.

It was a good question, what was she going to do to him. Then the perfect plan came to her, what was the one thing Draco hated more then anything, Gryffindors of course.

"Oh, nothing, nothing permanent that is." She said, then while whispering a spell she pointed her wand at him. He threw his arms up in front of himself, and braced for the worst. And like that, all of his clothing became red and gold, and a button clearly stating I love Gryffindor, was pinned to his chest. Hermione couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing.

"Oh Draco, you should see your face!" He straitened up, and felt his face and limbs, too make sure nothing was where it shouldn't be. Then he opened his eyes thinking Hermione had done nothing to him. When he saw her face he quickly looked down, and discovered what she had done to his clothing.

He had lost the ability to form sentences. "Hermione, I, what, how agg!"

"Oh don't worry, it'll only last for a day, but I must say Mr. Malfoy, those are great colours on you."

"I'm going to go change now," he said hurrying into his room.

Hermione turned her attention to cleaning the ink off of her papers, while she waited. "One, two three..."

"Ahh!" came Draco's scream from his bedroom. "How the hell did you manage to cast that spell on everything? My boxers are red and gold; even my socks are red and gold!"

"It was a colourictus charm, but I magnified it. Oh get that look off your face, I told you, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

"You know, you would have made a good Slytherin," he said as he turned around. He grabbed another pillow, and before Hermione had any idea what he was doing he threw it at her, actually hitting her this time.

"You're messing with the wrong girl Draco. I was the champion pillow fighter of every slumber party."

"Less talk more fight," replied Draco throwing yet another pillow in her direction. This time she got it, and gripping it by the end, hit him right back.

The madness of pillows and fighting went on for a good hour, if not more, before they were both to exhausted to lift their pillows more then a centimeter.

"Wow, I think that was the longest and most energetic pillow fight I've ever been in," said Hermione as she collapsed onto the couch.

"That's for sure, of course, it was also my first pillow fight. Which I suppose is a good thing," Draco said as he too collapsed onto the couch.

"Ya, I guess it is." Hermione glanced over at him, and saw that most of the red had faded out of his clothing, and had been replaced with green. The green and gold really complimented each other, better then any of the real house colours did anyways.

"See, what did I tell you? Your clothes are already changing back," Hermione said. Draco looked down, and then a look of relief flowed to his face.

"Oh thank goodness! No offence sweetie, but red and gold aren't the sort of colors I'd want to wear in public," he said.

They had lapsed into a comfortable silence when Hermione realized it. Had he just called her sweetie? Or had she heard wrong? She glanced over at him. He had his eyes shut, and his head was drooping on the top part of the couch. (A/N- what is that part of a couch called anyways?) She decided that she had heard wrong. Draco Malfoy just wasn't the kind of guy to use cute pet names.

His voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Would you like to come home with me for Christmas?"

"What?" she exclaimed, sitting up strait and twisting around to look at him. "Are you serious?" Draco just nodded.

"Well, it was just an idea, I mean if you don't want to then..." Draco said opening his eyes and looking into Hermione's.

"No, it's not that. It's just; I'm really not the kind of girl Lucius Malfoy would welcome into his home."

"Oh, right that. Well, its not going to be a problem, my parents are going away. I'll have Malfoy manor all to myself."

"Well, that's a whole different story then. I'd love to go, but I'll have to make sure its ok with my parents first."

"Of course," said Draco. Then he shut his eyes again and laid his head back into the couch. Hermione curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's the other thing I wanted to ask you," said Draco.

"Mm," replied Hermione.

"What's a slumber party?"

Hermione just laughed, and while snuggling in closer, she began to explain the muggle girl right of passage that is the slumber party (A/N-or sleep over, which every you prefer.)

Wow, so that wasnt really very good was it And it was short too. I'd love to tell you that the next chapter will be sooner, it's highly likely it wont be. Between school and rehersals, I barely have time to do all the other stuff I;m suposed to do, let alone right more chapters. I will however, try my hardest to get the next chapter up asap. Well, review and tell me what you thought anyhow.


End file.
